The Fate of following your Heart
by D-nasty
Summary: Two people who are misunderstood by others. Following their hearts lead them to what they really want, but will it come with a price? Join were following your heart leads to your new FATE! A fate were you make your own decisions and think for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Bazubidy bop do da da da da! What up everybody I wanna point something out in this story there will be no Digimon and Davis' and Kari's B-Day are in January Davis' the 13th and Kari's the 27th get ready for a whole lot of DRAMA!**

Chapter 1 The Truth Leads to Things

"Happy Birthday Kari!" Everyone shouted it was Kari's 13'th birthday and everyone was there in the Kamiya apartment except the Digimon who got called by Gennai to take care of some things so it was only the digidestined kids.

"Thanks you guys." Kari beamed out happy.

"Lets this party started!" Tai shouted as everyone was danced around having a good time.

As Kari looked around she saw all her friends doing their own thing Tai and Sora were on the couch talking to each other with his arm around her shoulder, Matt was talking with Joe over by the slidedoors, Izzy and Mimi were taking about how the other's day has been, Yolie was busy feeding cake to Ken who chuckled, and Tk and Cody were seeing who could drink the most punch. She looked back at all the presents she got that were on the living room table she got a pretty white dress from Mimi which she is wearing, long black gogo boots from Joe also wearing, a rock star leather jacket for women from Matt, a beautiful pink night gown from Tk she giggled when she saw him blushing and the death glare Tai gave him, a new laptop from Izzy, a blue leather skirt from Sora, a sparkling green hairband from Cody wearing also, a diamond encrusted braclet from Yolie and Ken wearing too, a T-shirt from Tai with the word Family dazzled on it, and a gold necklace with her crest in the middle from Davis around her neck. Speaking of Davis she saw him leaning on the counter doing nothing deciding on what was up she walked towards him on his right.

"Hey Davis you ok?" She asked snapping him out of his thinking as he looked at her.

"Oh yeah Im fine never better." He said smiling.

"Well thats good." She said giggling.

"So enjoying the party?"

"I sure am, and thanks again Davis for doing this." She was referring to Davis having plan this whole party for her and she was really grateful he did all this for her.

"It was nothing Kari there's nothing a would'nt do for you. Your a pretty special girl after all."

"Heh thanks Davis." Kari said blushed as Davis called her pretty.

"Kari!" Davis and Kari turned to see Yolie and Mimi walking towards them with Ken beside Yolie.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing me and Mimi wanna talk to you." Yolie said pulling on her right arm.

"Ok ok." Kari chuckled as she was pulled little ways away from Ken and Davis.

"I gotta say Davis Im impressed you put all this together." Ken said slapping him across the back.

"Hey Kari deserves it she's special." Davis said.

"So you plan on telling her?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck man she really deserves someone like you and vice versa."

"Yeah you think so. But everyone else thinks Im a lost loved idiot EVEN Tai. They all think she's better off with Tk cause the're soo perfect and look great together."

"Well thats them, just know I always got your back pal."

"Thanks man." Davis said as they fistpumped each other away from them the girls were talking.

"So girl please tell us your gonna do it." Mimi said.

"Do what?" Kari asked.

"You know go out with Tk." Yolie said.

"Oh come on guys." Kari groaned this is so what she did'nt need right now its been a month since destroying MaloMyotismon and ever since then everyone has been annoying her to hook up Tk. She did love Tk but only as a friend but no matter how many times she tells them they wont listen and she just cant tell Tk I mean he dose have a heart and she did'nt want to hurt him.

"Seriously you look so great together you guys are so perfect." Mimi said.

"Yeah Kari come on!" Yolie begged.

All of this was really gettin on her nerves and just to shut them up, feeling pressured, and wanting it to stop, "Ok fine I'll ask Tk out." Kari said making Mimi and Yolie squeal happily.

"Thats great!" Mimi squeaked.

"You go girl!" Yolie said as they walked off gossiping amoung theirselves.

Kari groaned and turned to talk to Davis only to see him hurriedly walk out the door she almost wondered why he left until is hit her.

He must've heard the conversation and what she said.

She turned to Ken silently asking if he did and it only horrified her when Ken shook his head confirming that he heard it too she made a beeline to the door but turned back to Ken.

"Dont tell anyone."

"I wont just hurry. Find him and good luck." As he gave her a small smile as she nodded and left closing the door as she got on the bottom floor and ran she realized it was raining but she did'nt care she had to find Davis. A few minutes passed and she was getting soaked but finding Davis was too important to her when she stopped by the park to catch her breath she saw a silhouette leaning under a tree. Instantly she recognized it and made her way towrads it.

_"I guess I was just fooling myself. I thought she did'nt like him but I guess I was wrong. Better I found out now than later." _Davis thought as he let tears fall down his face when he heard footsteps behind them he turned to see Kari walking towards he was both confused and shocked she was here. One cause he thought she would be talking to Tk right now and two cause it was raining down hard he noticed how the dress clung to her body showing her breasts and almost see through nipples

"Daisuke.."

"Should'nt you be with Tk right now?" She heard the crack in his voice signaling he was crying and it broke her heart knowing she was the cause.

"Daisuke listen what happend back there.."

"No its ok Kari I wont get in the way."

"What?"

"You love Tk and Im not gonna get in the way I only wish for you to be happy." This was like Davis no matter how hard people were to him or how they mistreated him or when he was hurt he always managed to put his feelings last and worry about others first. To Kari this was unfair he did'nt do anything to anyone yet he was the one to get hurt she knew how the others except Ken have been treating him and she hasent said a thing about it. Seeing him like this she could'nt take it anymore.

"Tk is not the one I love!" Kari cried out with tears comming down her face. "Its you Davis! Your the only one I truly love!"

Davis just looked at her with a blank stare until he walked up to her grabbed her shoulders and kissed her as Kari gasped in his throat blushing when he pulled away he was blushing too as he raised his right hand to try and wipe away hers tears only for Kari to grab his shirt colar and crush his lips against hers. Davis put his hands on Kari's waist and pushed her to the tree pinning her between it and him. Kissing each other more passionately and wilder, as if they were trying toeat the others lips right off Davis pulled away and started kissing the right side of her neck as he raised his hands grabbed her breasts and started folding them making her moan.

"Davis!" She said as she felt Davis grab the cleavage of her dress and pulled it down showing her breast as the rain fell on it making them wet as Davis putted his mouth on her right breast licking the nipple in his mouth. "Daisuke...more!"

"Hikari." Davis said as he sucked on her breast making her whimper and moan. He took off his mouth off her breast then unzipped his pants taking out his throbing dick as he pulled up her dress hiked up enough around her waist and slid her panties to were they were hung around her right boot.

"Davis..?" Kari says confused as Davis putted his hands on her waist.

"Kari..." Davis whispered as he slid his dick in her pussy. Kari clutched her mouth shout trying to prevent herself from screaming. "Use my mouth." Davis opened his mouth and kissed her as Kari screamed into it aslo bitting down on his tongue from inside but he ignored the pain.

"D-Davis... your cock! It um! Its oh..! So so big!" She moan as Davis thrusted in and out bringing her hips towards him going deeper inside her he then lifted up by her legs and continued to pound her.

"It feels so tightly good." Davis groaned out as he looked Kari's body staring at her body bouncing breasts wet hair and face and those eyes that made her look so beautiful. "God, look at your body!"

"D-Dont! Dont tease me!" She blushes.

"I'm not. Im telling you the truth." He leaned in and kissed her as their tongue's twirled around each other as groaned going faster and faster while Kari was moaning and whimpering more and more. They both climaxed as Davis shoots inside Kari while she comes all over him as she was screaming in his mouth they stopped kissing as Davis putted Kari down and put her panties and dress back the way it was as Kari tucked his groin back in his pants. Davis wrapped his arms around Kari's waist with Kari putting her arms on his chest laying her head on the collarbone of his neck they did'nt say anything as they let the rain land on them enjoying having the other in their arms.

"Davis Im sorry I hurt you." Kari apologized.

"Its not your fault Kari. Everyone else is to blame the're trying to put you into a relation they want not want you want. Their not even taking a consideration of your own feelings. Bunch of douches." Davis said making her giggle.

"When did you become so wise?"

"A month without Veemon actually makes you use your brain more."

"Yeah I've been so lonely without Gatomon. I wish she was here with me to me through this whole mess. But I have you and that works just as well."

"I promise to help you as much as I can."

"So what does this mean for us?" Kari pulled her head away to look at him.

"I dont know, what do you want Kari?" Davis looked deeply in her eyes.

"I want to be with you Davis. You always go out of your way for others and dont ask for anything in return. I'll be honest during our adventures I was in a struggle to choose between you and Tk both of you have saved me, and have done alot for me. Both of you trying to gain my attention and I was torn but after the battle with MaloMyotismon I realised you were the one. I have ever since we meet when we were young even though I left you to regain my freindship with Tk which I regret to for causing you pain."

"And I want to be with you, not only were you my first friend you were the only one who accepted me for who I was and I could'nt help but fall for you. For your kind heart, pretty face, but most of all your angelic voice."

"You've been the only one to understand me and my predicament and to actually treat me like a real girl instead of being a miss perfect girl."

"The way I see it your perfect as you are. Also I wanted to give you this for an extra present." He pulled out a white medium size teddey bear that surprisingly fitted in his pocket with a red heart on it that said "Davis+Kari" on the chest.

"Thanks Davis." She took it with her left arm and clung it to her chest.

"No prob, but what are we gonna do about Tk?"

"...we wont tell until we're ready. We wont tell anyone except Ken they just... would'nt understand."

"Agreed." They looked into each others eyes for a few more minutes before kissing each other passionatly still in the roaring rain.

"Kari!" Kari looked behind her to see Yolie walking towards her as she was on her way home from school.

"Hey Yolie what up?" She asked as Yolie stopped infront of her.

"Oh nothing I just wanna know if you wanna hang out. Maybe find some ways on how to get you and Tk together." She said teasingly.

_"Oh brother not this again." _Kari thought bitterly. "Oh well.." Kari laughed nervously only to be interupted by another voice.

"Hey Kari!" Kari and Yolie turned around to see Davis running at them.

"What do you want Davis?" Yolie said rudefully.

"Well Kari's suppose to help me with my homework cause Im flunking math." Davis smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Typical of you Davis. Always the idiot why cant you use your brain like Tk." Yolie said gruffly.

Kari had to resist the urge to slap her across the face really hard. "Well you know how Davis can be. I'll catch you later Yolie, come on Davis."

"Right behind you Kari."

"Good luck with the idiot." Yolie said to them as they left when they turned around the corner pass a building when they were out of sight Davis sighed while Kari groaned.

"This is really starting to get annoying! They still gripe on you like your trash!" Kari yelled.

"All the more reason to still keep our relationship a secret." Davis assured her it has been two months since the two secretly got together with only Ken knowing and they have managed to fool everybody. Like Kari had to help Davis with school work or Davis lost a bet to Kari having to do stuff for her thankfully no one seems to catch on to them.

"Your right Davis." Kari said smiling at him until she started to feel her stomach tighten and she ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up with Davis walking up behind her putting his hand on her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Im fine." She said setting back up.

"Again huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed ever since this morning she has been throwing up but she dosent feel sick or have a fever so she or Davis dont know what's wrong with her.

"Im really starting to worry Kari."

"I know and its not just that but for some reason the cafeteria even though it was with good food made me feel sick."

Davis said nothing for he let what Kari said to sink in and try to come up with any solution until something came to mind. "Kari do you think your..?"

"Do you think Im what.." Kari started until she had a huntch on what Davis was trying to ask her. "You dont think Im pregnant do you?"

"I dont know, I mean it was two months ago we had sex."

"Still do you want to? You know just to be on the safe side?"

"Yeah, we'll go to the hospital." And with that Davis and Kari were on their way to their destonation.

"So she's helping that idiot Davis study again?" Tk asked.

"Yep. Honestly he's a lost cause I dont know why she does it." Yolie complained.

"Its cause she has a good heart and will help anyone in need. Even if its a hopeless buffoon." Cody explained.

"True so we cant do anything about it." Ken said even though he did'nt even want to be apart of this "Hate Davis Club" he had to keep up the act he, Kari, and Davis agreed on this. I mean Ken loved Yolie and always will but that dosent mean he liked the idea of treating his best friend so badly.

"But that dosent mean I wont try and make Kari mine. Its only natural that we end up together." Tk said confidently.

"You got that right Tk." Yolie and Cody said.

"SHE IS NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON! SHE'S A HUMAN BEING WHO CAN THINK FOR HERSELF AND LOVE WHO SHE WANTS!" Ken wanted to say but instead he said, "No argument here pal."

"Anyway whaddya we hang out until Kari is done. Anyone up for a movie?" Tk asked.

"Sure." Yolie piped.

"Count me in." Cody added.

"Im game." Ken said as they all went to the theater.

They approached the hospital as they walked in more nervous with each step until finally they were at the counter where a lady in her 30's with long green hair violet eyes wearing a white labcoat under a black tanktop and blue shorts with blue sandels.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked them.

"Yeah my uh sister here wants to know if she's pregnant." Davis said but the lady looked at them long and hard as they were silent looking nervous.

"So you want to see if your girlfriends pregnant right?" She asked getting shocked looks from Davis and Kari.

"H-How did.." Davis stuttered.

"Im not that easy to fool kid. I went through the same thing at her age now you can either tell me the truth or I can find out who you really are and call your parents." She said in a threatening but teasing tone feeling licked and defeated they gave in and nodded their heads. "Good now if you'll follow me, only the lady can come in the back."

Kari looked over to Davis with an unsure face. "Dont worry, be strong I'll be right here when you get back." He smiled.

"Ok." She walked with the lady in the back as Davis stayed in the lobby were he waited for an hour he was getting a little impaitent but was able to keep in check.

_"Im starting to get a little figety. The more I stay here the more likely someone I know might catch me and wonder why Im here next thing you know they'll see Kari and all hell breaks loose. Easy Davis calmed down your making a big deal over nothing" _He thought sitting in a chair he was brought out of his thoughts when he heards the back door opening and looked over to the right to see Kari walking towards him. He rose up as she approached him holding her hands forward. "So how was it?"

"They said the tests will be in a week."

"Ok then."

"Excuse me." The green haired women said gaining their attention. "Im gonna need an address and name so we know who to send it to." She handed a clipboard with a paper on it that conatined information to Davis.

He took it and filled it out when Kari looked at it she saw he put his address on it and her name but said "Kari Motomiya" she looked at him in surprise him seeing her, "I put my name so they'll deliver it to my place that way we dont have to worry about the risk of your parents seeing it. Seeing as how mine leave for work early in the morning so that'll work." He explained getting a nod and smile of approval meaning she was ok with it. As he handed the clipboard and said thank you to the lady who said she goes by "Mia" they left the hospital and made their way to Davis' apartment.

"So what are we gonna do when we get to your place?" Kari asked.

"We could just hang and watch a movie?" Davis wondered.

"Sure."

"And we'll be alone and that will make it all the better."

"I agree with you there." As they were walking past an alley Davis pulled her into it and pushed her against the wall by her shoulders. "D-Davis what are you doing?" She asked startled.

"Sorry but I have'nt got to taste your lips all day." He said in a hushed tone.

"All you had to do was ask silly." Kari giggled as Davis kissed her and she kissed back with passion as they let their tongues crawl in their mouths sucking on them until they seperated after five minutes. "You keep turning into a great kisser everyday." She soothed.

"The same to you." He soothed back as he backed away from Kari. "Now come on lets get going." He said taking her right hand with his left.

"You got it." She said as the two left running and laughing all the way to the apartment for their new life together has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is my second chapter I would like to thank for all the reviews I got so far from .31, Koumi-Locc, and Naito Writer. Also Naito Writer helped me with this so thank him for my scenery change.**

Chapter 2 Being Able to bear Thing for the Good

Davis was in his home laying on his bed thinking about how good things have gone for him and Kari he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. _"If only I did'nt have the whole gang hating on me." _He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door he looked up and saw Ken comming in making Davis sit up. "Hey Ken whats up?"

"Nothing much just thought I dropped by." Ken made his way to the bed and sat down. "So how was your hang out time with Kari?"

"Oh you know good happy talking snuggle love time."

"Ew come on man." They both ended up laughing.

"So... how was it with the gang?" Davis asked bitterly.

"Ugh annoying I mean we got to watch a movie and hang at the skating ring. But some of the time they were bad mouthing about you and planning on how to get Tk and Kari together." Ken said sounding annoyed.

"Fat chance of that happening." Davis and Ken looked at the door to see Kari in the doorway.

"Where were you at?" Ken asked.

"Bathroom doy." Kari said as she took her place sitting next to Davis and leaning on his shoulder. "But yeah that will never happen I just wish the others could see it."

"Their just stubborn in their own way."

"No doubt Davis I even heard some of the guys being annoyed how much time Kari's spending with you."

"Well fuck them if they wont listen and see it then there's no point trying to explain."

"Kari's right after everything I've done discovering Armor-Digivolution, destroying Kimeramon, and helping putting a stop to MaloMyotismon Im still treated like shit."

"Which is a load of bullshit. I mean if it was'nt for you I would'nt even be a member of the Digidestined."

"Well I guess nobody just likes me Ken." Davis said lowering his head.

"Hey what about me?" Kari asked playfully.

"And me?" Asked Ken.

"Ok you guys do." Davis chuckled making Kari and Ken laugh as well until they heard the front door open and someone walking in.

"Im home!" Jun's voice said.

"In here!" Davis shouted getting off the bed and heading into the livingroom with Ken and Kari behind him.

"What's good dork?" Jun said grabbing Davis' head and put him in a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Nothing much pig." Davis chuckled as Jun let him go.

"Hey Ken hey Kari."

"They Jun." They said to her.

"So what you guys doing, just hanging around?" Jun asked as she sat on the couch.

"Pretty much." Kari said as she sat in the chair while Ken sat on the couch with Jun and Davis went into the kitchen to get something for everyone.

"Oh Kari Matt called me saying Tk was looking for you." Jun said as she bragged the remote turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels.

"Oh really?" Kari asked trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Yeah he said he wanting to see if you would want to hang."

"Well next time you see him tell him I'll be helping Davis with his homework again."

"Yeah how is that comming along anyway?"

"Ok, I've been able to catch up on a few things." Davis said as he put a plate of sandwhiches on the table and handed everyone a glass of lemonade as he sat in the other chair on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah Kari's done great I see Davis' grades improving." Ken said as he munched on a sandwhich.

"Mmmhmm." Jun said drinking her lemonade.

"Hey Ken I've been meaning to ask what's with Sora and Matt?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I've notice that a coupe a weeks ago last month they've been acting a little weird." Davis added in.

"I dont know when I asked them they just smile and say nothing." Ken said in wonder.

"You dont think Sora and Matt are getting back together do you?" Davis asked.

"No remeber, they both decided that they were'nt meant for each other. Besides Tai and Sora are hitting it off very good as they should've done a long time ago." Kari said drinking her lemonade.

"Yeah but they were just too scared to admit their feelings for each other." Ken said.

"But they should'nt have been scared about anything. I mean come on it was dead obvious they both liked each other point blank. Sometimes the're more thickheaded than me and that's saying something." Davis said biting into his sandwhich.

"You can say that again little brother." Jun said just then Kari putted her sandwhich and lemonade down and ran to the bathroom where they heard her puking. "Is she ok?" She asked turning to Ken and Davis.

"I dont know." Ken said shrugging her shoulders.

"She's ok it was just the casarole she had at lunch did'nt quite agree with her stomach." Davis lied to them.

"I feel that their casarole was always disgusting." Jun said in a disgusted tone as Kari came back and sat back down in the chair. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah just wish I could stop throwing up."

"Maybe next time dont eat the school's casarole." Ken said causing Kari to give Ken a slight confused look until she glance up at Davis as he nodded his head a little.

"Oh yeah big mistake." Kari said going along with the lie Davis said just then her cell phone started ringing and she went into her shorts pocket to get it she looked at it and saw it was Tai making her sigh mentally. "Hello?" She answered.

"Kari where are you it starting to get late." Tai said on the other line.

Kari looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8 o'clock. "Sorry I was helping Davis with his homework and lost track of time."

"Well hurry home then before it gets too dark."

"Ok I will bye." She closed her phone and looked at Davis. "Sorry I gotta go Tai wants me home."

"Its ok it is getting kinda late. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I just gotta go get my stuff." Kari said as she finished her sandwhich and lemonade and made her way to Davis' room and came back with her baclpack on.

"I'll walk you to the door." Davis said getting up as they both walked toward the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He whispered.

"You know it and if there's a obstical in my way I'll get by." She said whispering back.

"Kay, night I love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed each other as Kari left and Davis closing the door.

"I think I should be heading out too. You know how my Mom gets when Im out late." Ken said getting up.

"Alright man see ya later."

"See ya."

As Ken passed they shared a high five as he left out the door Davis turned to go in his room. "Hey Jun Im going to bed, night." He called out to her.

"Night bro." Jun said waving at him.

_**...At Kari's Apartment...**_

When Kari came home she was nagged by Tai, ate dinner, took a shower, and was now in her room in her pink night gown on the computer looking at all the pictures she took of her, the Digimon, and the gang until Tai came in.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey Tai what up?" Kari asked turning around.

"Tk's on the phone for you." Tai teased making Kari roll her eyes.

"Im comming." She got off the chair and went into the living room picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kari. Sorry you had to help the idiot study today." Tk said.

"Well it is Davis." Kari said pretending to sound annoyed.

"True he cant even play soccer without making a idiot of himself." Tk chuckled.

"So what did you call for?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well tommorow's Wednesday I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school."

"I dont know."

"Aww come on everyone has been wondering about you and besides if your around Davis too long you'll start to catch his idiot."

"Better an idiot then an ass." She muttered.

"What?" He asked not hearing her.

"I said Im trying to help him pass." She lied.

"He needs to start doing thing himself. Pleeease come on." He begged.

"Fine after school we'll hang." She said only for him to shut up.

"Cool see you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

"Ugh why me?" She groaned lightly.

"So what did Tk want?" Tai asked.

"Nothing me and him are just gonna hang tomorrow after school." Kari said facing Tai.

"That's good a break away from Davis."

"Whats wrong with Davis?"

"He's pretty much an idiot Kari."

"But you chose him as a leader of the younger Digidestined. And you see him like a pupil and a little brother."

"Yeah I might have made a bad choice in picking him as a leader maybe I should've picked Tk. I mean he was in the Digital World with us and Im sure he would've done something to save you. I only chose Davis cause he saved you." Tai explained.

Kari was fumming with rage how could Tai talk about Davis like that after everything hes done sure he was a little clumsy but nobody was perfect. Tai should know that espicially cause he had his fair share of mistakes. To keep herself from yelling at him she calmed down a little to talk. "Well Im going to bed." She went to her room closed the door turned off the computer and landed on her bed with her face in the pillow. "Everyone is a bunch of assholes!" She screamed into her pillow.

_**...At Tk's Apartment...**_

"Wahoo!" Tk yelled as he flopped down on the couch.

"What's got you all excited?" Matt asked him.

"Im gonna hang out with Kari after school tomorrow. Finally get her away from Davis."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. So when do you think Mom and Dad are gonna be back from their date?" See it had been after the battle that Tk and Matt's parents decided to get back together and they both had never been happier about their family being whole again.

"Who knows you know how they are."

"Yeah well time to get ready for my day with Kari!" Tk got off the couch and went to his room.

"Go get her tiger!" Matt shouted after him when he was sure Tk was gone and the door was closed his smiled left him as he pulled out his dark blue cell phone dialed a few number and brung it to his ears. "Hey Sora its me."

"Oh hey Matt what's up?" She said on the other line.

"Apparently Tk and Kari are gonna hang out after school."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so what do you wanna do?"

"...Well once their done I'll talk to Kari the day after. You get 'you know who' and talk to Davis the day after too. See how everything plays out tommorow before we make our move."

"Gotcha."

_**...The next day at school...**_

"So you gotta hang out with Tk this afternoon?" Davis asked Kari as they were sitting next to each other in biology which was their first class before the bell rang for the next class right now everybody was just talking or whatever until the bell rang.

"Unfortunately. Some of the guys are getting a little suspicious so Im gonna have to to get them off our backs." Kari said as she tapped her desk with her pencil in frustration.

"Its gonna be ok." Davis said reaching under her desk and grabbing her hand.

"Thanks Davis." she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Hey its what Im here for." He said smiling at her.

"And Im glad for that." Just then the bell rang signaling class was over as the student got up and left the room as they made their way towards Davis' locker as he tried to unlock it Kari asked him something. "So are you gonna be ok with this?"

"Yeah I mean we dont have a choice. I not gonna like it but there's nothing we can do about it." He said looking at her.

"Yeah I guess your right. I better get going to geometry." She glanced around making sure nobody was looking thankfully it was just the two of them as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later in third." The two of them had five periods together in first, third, fourth, sixth, and seventh so they had alot of time to talk.

"Ok." Davis saw Kari walk off when she was out of sight he sighed closed the locker door and made way to the boys bathroom as he sat in the stall the bell rang but he made no effort in moving he just wanted to sit there thinking about the whole situation. _"Oh man this sucks. I know I said I would try to deal with this but its not helping one bit. The idea of Kari being alone with Tk, who knows what he's gonna try. *sigh* I just need to calm down go somewhere to ease my head." _Raising up as he left out the stall from the bathroom and made his way to the front door of the school not feeling like being there anymore he then came at a bus stop and got on a bus that pulled up. Davis told the man to go to downtown as he sat down as the bus rode to his destination all he could do was think about Kari.

_**...In third period...**_

Kari was sitting in her seat in class doing her work until she felt something missing she turned to the left side where and empty desk was against the wall and realised Davis was'nt there when the teacher was doing row and called for Davis she saw that he was'nt here she asked Kari if she knew but she did'nt. Kari was really starting to worry so when third ended and she made her way to fourth she asked Ken if he's seen him considering that the three share third, fouth, and seventh together, but he said he hasent seen him. They were about to ask the others when came to an important thought,

Would they EVEN care.

Deciding to x that out Ken went to his locker as Kari went to the classroom she kept asking herself where was Davis and if he was alright.

_**...Downtown Odaiba...**_

When he got off the bus he looked at the beach infront of him it had gotten warmer around this area so he felt like it would be the perfect place to think as he walked on the beach and sat down as people ran or walked past he looked out into the ocean admiring the waves and how the sunlight made the water sparkle like diamonds. Suddenly his light blue cell phone rang in his pocket breaking him from his trance as reach in pulled it out brought his to his right ear. "Hello?"

"Davis oh thank goodness. Where are you its lunch time."

"Im in Downtown Odaiba."

"What? Why?"

"I just needed to clear my head, plus I wanted to give you space so you could prepare for your evening with Tk."

"But I wanted to spend some time with you before then."

"Believe me I wanted nothing more but the thought of you being all alone with Tk was too much for me. So I had to get out of there I did'nt mean to leave you there but you know."

"I do, you be safe ok? I love you."

"I will. Love you too."

And with that he hung up the phone as he stared at it feeling guilty for leaving her there all alone when he could've comforted her but he could'nt take it there and she knew too thats why she did'nt protest or beg. As he looked back at the ocean letting his mind wonder all he could think about was what was ahead for him and Kari.

_**...Back at the School...**_

"Hey Kari!" Kari looked ahead of the exit of the school and saw Tk waving at her along with Yolie, Cody, and Ken.

_"Oh sure you can smile cause everythings all peaches and cherries. If you knew what you were doing to Davis and me, but wait you dont care." _Kari thought bitterly as she put on a fake smile. "Hey Tk. What's everybody doing here, I thought it was just gonna be us."

"The're here to see us off dont worry."

"Hey where's Davis?" Ken asked though he already knew cause Kari told him where his best friend was and he was'nt pleased in the very least.

"Wow you know I never noticed he was'nt here today. Not that I care anyway it was rather peaceful." Yolie said with her hands on her hips that however did'nt settle well with Kari and Ken.

"Well lets not worry about that right now." Cody said.

"Yeah, ready to go Kari?" Tk asked.

_"No." _Kari thought. "Sure Tk ready when you are." And with that the two of them left as the others waved them goodbye.

"Well I gotta get home. You know the usual kendo with Grandpa." Cody said as he waved and walked off home.

"We still on for dinner in that restaurant?" Yolie asked Ken.

"Yeah lets go." Ken said smiling as he put his arm around Yolie's shoulder and they walked off.

_**...With Davis...**_

"Im home." Davis said as he walked in.

"Hey." Jun called out to him on the couch. "Where were you, I got a call from the school saying you were'nt there."

"I um left to go clear my head."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No Im ok. Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Lucky for you they dont. They're still at work."

"Ok. I'll um I'll be in the room if you need me."

"Alright I'll be ordering pizza tonight."

"Sounds great." And with that he went into him room and shut the door without seeing a sad and worried look on Jun's face. He flopped down on the bed with his face burried into the pillow he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see Kari sent him a message.

_"Hey its me. I'm with Tk now we should be done by 7. I'll call you as soon as Im home. C u later sweety."_

He closed the phone and groaned wishing she was with him right now instead of Tk.

_**...With Kari...**_

The two of them had gone to a movie, went to the arcade, and were now finishing up there meal in a fast food place. All the time Tk kept putting moves on Kari putting his arm around her waist, touching up on her legs and arms, and tried to kiss her a few time but Kari either faked sneezed, said she had to go to the bathroom, or turn her head at the last minute so that he was kissing on her cheek. Cause for him that was all he was getting the last thing she wanted was for Tk's lips to be on hers the only guy she'll allow herself to be kissed by is her favorie gogglehead. As they came near her place Tk was saying goodbye to Kari.

"Today was pretty cool day I enjoyed it. We should do this alot more often." Tk said.

"Sure when Im not too busy." Kari giggled as she opened the door to look back at Tk. "Night Tk.

"Night Kari." He said as she closed the door. "YES! Today was awesome, I think things are going pretty smoothly." He said walking off.

"AUGH! Today was the worst, I swear that will never happen again!" She grumbled as she stormed off into her room and slammed the door luckily for her Tai was at Sora's and her parents were out leaving her having the place to herself. She closed her door and laying down on the bed looking up at the celling. "I wonder if Davis is still up." She reached into her shorts and pulled out her pink cell phone called Davis' number and waited as it ringed then split / showing both of their faces.

"Hey Kari."

"Davis hey you ok? How was the rest of your day?"

"Im fine better than what I was earlier. And it was pretty boring. How about you?"

"Ugh it was hell he tried several time to kiss me the only closest he got AND WILL EVER GET is my cheek."

"Well dont worry about that cause you and me are gonna have the whole day to ourselves tommorow."

"Cant wait for that believe me." Just then she heard the front door open.

"Anybody here?!" It was Tai who shouted that.

"In the bedroom!" Kari yelled. "I gotta go dont want Tai to catch me on the phone with you."

"Ok then see you tomorrow." They both clicked the phones and hung up waiting to see each other till the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go people Chapter 3 sorry it took me awhile anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Comming to an Understanding

"Davis." Kari.

"Mmmm." Davis groaned.

"Davis!" Kari shouted pinching his right cheek.

"OWW!" Davis yelled standing up holding his cheek with both hands. "What's the deal Kari?!" Davis asked as he faced her.

"Class is over." Kari said standing infront of him with her hands on her hips.

Davis glanced around the room and saw the whole class empty. "Oh, so it is." He said scratching the back of his head Kari just shook her head smiling.

"So what are we..." She was cut off when her phone rang so she answered it.

"Hello? Hey Mom. Im at the school. What, how come? Oh well cant Tai do it? Oh, ok I'll get it. Bye." She hung up her phone. "My Mom wants me to go to the mall and get her some groceries for dinner."

"Oh well I'll go with you."

"Really you dont mind?"

"Nah not at all."

"Ok, then lets go."

_**...At the Mall...**_

"Ok thats everything." Kari said as she and Davis sat in a food court.

"Well thats good." Davis sat the bags beside him and out his arms on the table. "So how come Tai could'nt get the groceries?"

"He got detention."

"Ouch, what he do this time?"

"He slept during a history lecture."

"Not that blame him I'd sleep through those too. They always talk about nothing going on and on."

"Oh yeah. I think some of the teachers might as well be librarians."

"Hey Im gonna go get something, you want anything?" He asked getting out his seat.

"Just fries and a small vanilla shake."

"Ok be right back." He left and stood in line at the counter that was'nt that long.

As Kari was just sitting there she started thinking of how to tell the others about the relationship but all she got was it ending badly giving up she leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Kari!"

Kari sprung her head up and turned to the sorce that called her name only to see Sora walking towards her with her tennis outfit on her. "Sora hey!" Kari shouted as she stood up and hugged her as she hugged back. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they seperated.

"I just got done with tennis practice and my Mom had me go to the store to get groceries. What about you?"

"Same here except Davis is here helping me."

"Davis is here?"

"Yeah he's just in line getting our food." She said pointing to him as he was still in line.

"Hmmm. Mind if we talk for awhile?"

"Sure." Kari said as she sat back down where she was with Sora sitting in Davis' seat.

"I heard from Tk you and him hung out."

"Yeah is was ok it was nice hanging out with him." She smiled.

"But I bet hanging and kissing on Davis is better huh?" Sora smirked.

Kari looked at her with a shock look on her face as she was speechless for a minute before talking. "H-How do?! When did you find out?!" She gawked.

"Kari I have the Crest of Love I can tell a mile away when people fell a strong effection for each other. I saw it the minute you and Davis snuck back in the party when nobody was looking. Plus you two looked like you were sort of glowing, so I know or assumed you two had sex." She smiled when she saw Kari looking down blushing hard. "I'll be honest I knew you always liked Davis the minute I saw you two intoduce each other when you were little I just waited until nature took its course. I just hate I had to pretend to hate Davis with everyone else after the battle after all he's done. I always seen you two ending up together rather than you and Tk."

"S-So you dont have a problem with me and Davis being a couple?" Kari asked hopefully as she raised her head.

"Nope. I just wish everyone else could see what the're doing to you, espically your brother for pete sake."

"Well y'know he was never good on catchin on to things."

"True." Sora paused for a second. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Kari asked raising an eyebrow.

"The sex." Sora said smugly.

"S-Sora!" Kari shouted blushing.

"Oh come on. We're both mature girls. Beside even though Im still a virgin myself, I need details and I mean the juicey kind so dont hold back on me!" Sora said leaning on the table while Kari was still blushing.

"W-Well um, where do I start? It was the most amazing thing in my life. He treated me gently, the way he held me and touched me all over my body." Kari said in a dazed dreamy voice squirming in her seat. "And how he thrusted in and out of me it burned my insides like..!" She quickly clamped her mouth shut and put her hands over it on what she just said blushing a deep red. "Oh my god I cant believe just said that!" Sora laughed.

"I guess it was just too good to hold in, but I guess it felt just as good to Davis. Though I am a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Cause you lost your virginaty before me." That caused the two to laugh heartlly for a few minutes. "Well I better be going we'll talk later and hey lets just keep this girl talk between us." Sora said as she got up.

"You got it." Kari said as she saw Sora leave and feeling alot better than she ever did as Davis came back with their food sitting down.

"Sorry about that line was long. Hope you were able to find something to do to kill time."

"You could say that."

_**...Davis'...**_

As Davis and Kari walked into the living room they saw Matt sitting in the chair while Jun was laying on the couch.

"Hey Davis." Matt greeted him.

"Hey Matt." Davis said back to him.

"Hey Davis I need to use your computer real quick. I gotta finish up this paper I need in class."

"Sure Kari go ahead." Kari went into Davis' room and shut the door.

"Hey bro.." Davis turned his head to look at Jun as she sat up. "Mind if we talk for a minute?" She asked patting the stop next to her signaling Davis to take a seat which he did.

"Talk about what?"

"Well for one your relationship with Kari." Matt said with Jun nodding her head as Davis looked at the two in shock.

"H-How the?! When did?!"

"We've known since the week after the party since Sora told us. Plus we saw you guys kissing under a bridge when me and Jun were hanging out at the soccer field with her friends." Matt explained.

Davis face-palmed his forehead and groaned. "Now wait a minute me along with Sora and Matt are behind you all the way with this relationship. If anything we're glad Kari is with someone she ACTUALLY loves." Jun said patting Davis on the back.

"Wait you mean you know that Kari's been..?" Davis said but was cut off by Matt.

"Yes, you see the advantage of having the Crest of Friendship is being able to tell when a friend is hurting put that with Sora and the Crest of Love and you'll figure it out pretty easily."

"Not to mention a big sister can see all just by looking at her little brother. I mean come on ever since the battle you and me have gotten more closer where we can tell or notice when something wrong with the other." Jun told him.

"Thanks guys you have no idea how much this means to me right now."

"Dont mention it squirt." Matt said getting up and ruffle Davis' head as he chuckled and Jun smiled. "C'mon babe lets get going we dont wanna be late for our double date with Izzy and Mimi." He said turning to Jun as she got up.

"You got it. Its about time Izzy took an interest in girls, I thought he would end up marrying his laptop."

"Tell me about it and who better for him than Mimi."

"Wait a minute!" Matt and Jun turned to look at Davis' face standing like he just got slapped with a sledgehammer. "Since when did you two start dating?!"

"A month ago." They chuckled at Davis expression as they walked to the door telling Davis bye just as Kari came in and saw Davis who was still kinda shocked.

"Davis you ok?" Kari asked walking towards him.

"Just processing stuff in my head." He told her in a zoned out tone as she gave him a confused look.

_**...In the Park...**_

"Now this is a wonderful day." Yolie sighed.

"You got that right." Sora said they meet each other when Sora got done helping her Mom as Yolie just left her parent's they were now sitting on the bench in the park eating ice cream looking at kids run by playing.

"So where do you think Kari is right now?"

"She's with Davis."

"Ugh again? You know it seems like to me Kari spends alot of time with that dork." Yolie groaned.

"Well yeah they are friends like you, me, and everyone else."

"I know I know its just... its Davis!"

"Whats wrong with Davis?"

"Nothing. He's just not smart in the head sometimes. I dont think he'll even get a girlfriend until he's in college."

"He has one." Sora said feeling she had enough of this and decided to tell and who better than her succesor.

"What? Who?" Yolie asked in shock turning to look at Sora.

"Kari." Sora said looking at her.

"WHAT?!" Yolie shouted standing up dropping her ice cream. "We gotta stop her!" She made an attempt to leave but Sora quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks as she turned to look at Sora.

"What do you think you doing?" Sora asked with her voice raising slightly.

"Im gonna stop Kari from making the biggest mistake of her life! I mean this is Davis he's not good for.." Yolie said but she was interupted.

"And just WHO is Tk?! Have you or anyone else ever asked her what she wanted?! And what so bad about Davis need I remind you it was because of him our world is safe, cause he got everyone to believe in their dreams and work together! Plus if not for him Ken would'nt be part of the Digidestined! Hell he would'nt even be here if not for him!" Sora yelled as the grip on Yolie got harder making her flinch from the pain.

Yolie lowered her head knowing what Sora said was right and she knew it but a small part of her still wanted to try and reason with Sora. "Yeah but.." Yolie was cut off by Sora again.

"But nothing Yolie. Your my succesor you have the Digiegg of Love for crying out loud. Look inside yourself and ask, "Is Davis really that bad of a person?" Sora asked loosening her grip and spoke softly.

And with that Yolie was convinced she had no idea what came over her yeah she and Davis had their squabbles but she still considered him a friend. She even started to feel bad that she bad talked about him infront of Ken, what Sora said to her made her realise Ken was pretending to hate Davis and that made her feel like crap knowing she made him do that. Yolie slowly sat back down on the bench and looked at Sora.

"Your right Sora god I feel horrible, I dont even know what I was thinking."

"Maybe with all the hardships we felt we had the need to take it out on something, unfortunately that was Davis."

"I hope he can forgive me." Yolie muttered.

"Hey dont worry I'm sure he will." Sora said patting her on the back smiling with Yolie smiling back.

"So how is their secret relationship going?" Yolie asked suddenly interested.

"Well while I was working Kari called me up and explained a few more things like.." And it was like that as the two began talking and giggling amongst each other.

_**...Back at Davis' Late Afternoon...**_

"So we got our homework done, your paper is finished and there is nothing on tv. What do you want to do?" Davis asked as he was laying upside down on the couch with Kari next to him.

"I dont know anything better than this." Kari said turning off the tv.

Davis got an idea and sprung up. "I know follow me." He got off the couch went to his room and came back with a big blanket and walked out the front door with Kari following behind him. As they walked down the hallway they walked into the elevator that took all the way to the top floor when they exited out of it and into the semi night sky a cold breeze blew across them making Kari shiver. Davis quickly putted the blanket around her as he walked across the roof and stopped on the edge with Kari following him.

"Davis why are we up here?"

"To see this." He pointed forward making Kari look and she gasped in awe infront of her was the city but the light and sparkles as she looked at it made them seem magical. "Yeah I come up here every once in awhile and just look at this view to either put me at ease or to just see this amazing sight.

"Wow its so beautiful."

"Yeah, I cant believe I have'nt shown you this sooner."

"Its ok better late than never. Now come here I know you got to be freezing." Kari opened up the cover with her left hand. Davis smiled and was soon in the covers with his girlfriend sitting down crisscrossed with Kari in his lap as his arms were around her. They stayed like that in comfortable silence enjoying the others company and the view until Kari felt Davis' hands trail from her stomach to her breasts as he started fondling them making Kari moan. "D-Davis what are y-you doing?"

"Well you did say you wanted to do anything." Davis said softly kissing the left side of her neck down and up licking the inside of her ear blowing in it making Kari squirm.

"B-But what if s-someone comes up here?" Kari managed to choke out as she felt her shorts along with her panties comming down to her thighs.

"Nobody comes up here, it'll just be you and me." Davis whispered in her ear unzipped his pants making his penis spring out lifting her up and brought her impaling her vagina making Kari gasp from the feeling making her feel full.

"Ok just be gentle about it." Kari said raising the helm of her shirt over her breasts.

"You know I will." Davis bended over making Kari fall on her hands and knees with Davis grabbing her breasts and started thrusting in and out of her with Kari moaning with plessure as Davis lended forward and kissed her with her kissing back with equal passion.

_**... At Cody's... (A little fan's request cause they were SO right)**_

"Ready Code?" Ken asked.

"You bet Ken." Cody said as he got in a stance Ken decided to help Cody with some soccer skills he's been wanting to learn and Ken was happy to oblige.

"Ok watch this." Ken kicked the ball up hit it with his knee then heel chest then head and as the ball came down he kicked it to the wall were it it and came straight at Cody who hit it with his head then it landed on his chest then he hit it with his knee and sidekicked it to Ken who caught it with his hands. "Not bad bud."

"Its all thanks to you." Cody said as they walked and sat down on the stairs.

"CODY!"

Ken and Cody jumped up at the sudden voice turned around and saw a girl around Cody's age she was only a foot shorter than him she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black skirt that went to her thighs white leg warmers and red shoes, she had long magneta hair that was in a ponytail and her eyes were bright green.

"Oh hey Luna." Cody said getting up walking towards her and kissing her on her right cheek. "You should'nt startled me like that." He said leaning back.

"Sorry I keep trying to remember." She giggled and looked in Ken's direction. "Hi Ken." She waved.

"Yo yo." He said waving back.

"Hey my Mom's working late is it ok if I stay here for awhile." She asked turning to Cody.

"Sure make yourself at home." Cody told her.

"Ok be right back." She went to go to the bathroom leaving Cody and Ken alone.

"And four weeks ago people would say pigs will fly the day you got a girlfriend." Ken chuckled.

"Is'nt there a pig Digimon who can fly?" Cody asked turning to him.

"Beats me." Ken shrugged his shoulder.

"How long has it been again?"

"Two months."

"You know personally Ken I hate having to put on this little act."

"I know but we have to so Tk and Yolie dont get suspicious, and you know that."

"It just dosent seem fair. Davis and Kari should date without having to feel like hey have to do it in secret." Cody grumbled crossing his arms and yes Ken actually told Cody about those two's relationship two months ago cause Cody was very understanding about the whole thing and was behind them 100% though Davis and Kari dont know and Ken told Cody to act like he hated Davis which Cody did'nt like. "Plus I hate the fact we have to pretend to hate our good friend."

"Trust me dude I know what you mean. But we just got to bear with it until they are ready to tell everyone else."

"*sigh* Ok but Davis seriously owes me some play time." Cody smirked.

"Haha I'll be sure to tell him that." Ken laughed.

"Ok Im back!" Luna said as Cody and Ken turn their heads in her direction. "Now how about we play some Dance Revolution!" She said jumping up and down with Cody and Ken laughing.

_**...Back with Davis and Kari...**_

"I still cant believe you came on my face." Kari said as she and Davis walked in the living room after taking a shower together with Kari grabbing her stuff.

"Hey you said not inside and I pulled out the last second. Beside I really did'nt hear you complaining." Davis said as they left his apartment walking towards hers.

"You just better be lucky you taste good." Kari smirked.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I'll pounce on you." Davis chuckled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kari squealed running off.

"Get back here you!" Davis laughed chasing after her.

**Ok you guys that's the end of this chapter but I will give you a sneak preview of the next one. And here it is!**

"Thanks again for today Davis." Kari said as they stopped infront of her door.

"Anything for you Kari." Davis said as he leaned forwards kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck with him wrapping his around her waist pulling each other closer deepening the kiss, but neither one noticed the door opening.

"What the?!" They both seperated and saw Tk standing in the door with a shock look on his face before he turned to Davis glaring at him. "What the hell?!" He ran up to Davis and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Whoa hey let me explain." Davis said as he felt his anger rise by the way he grabbed him.

"Explain what you kissing my girl?!" Tk spat.

**Ooooo some SERIOUS DRAMA next chapter stay tune.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got it done faster than expected so get ready for the REAL SHOCKING DRAMA!**

Chapter 4 Shocking Secrets Revealed

"Hmmm. I wonder where she is?" Tk wondered as he sitting on the couch in the Kamiya residence Tk came over there earlier to see if Kari was there but her parents said she was out doing something. So he told them he would wait for Kari that was 2 hours ago and now its pretty late just then he heard giggling comming from the front door. "That must be her." Tk rose off the couch and headed for the door.

_**...Outside the front door...**_

"Come on Davis please quit!" Kari giggled as Davis was tickling her as they walked up to her door.

"Ok I'll stop but only cause you said please." Davis chuckled letting her go.

"Thanks again for today Davis." Kari said as they stopped infront of her door.

"Anything for you Kari." Davis said as he leaned forwards kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck with him wrapping his around her waist pulling each other closer deepening the kiss, but neither one noticed the door opening.

"What the?!" They both seperated and saw Tk standing in the door with a shock look on his face before he turned to Davis glaring at him. "What the hell?!" He ran up to Davis and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Whoa hey let me explain." Davis said as he felt his anger rise by the way he grabbed him.

"Explain what you kissing my girl?!" Tk spat.

"Tk.." Kari started but did'nt get to finish.

"Your girl?! Dont talk about her like she's some property! She has a right to think for herself!" Davis said grabbing Tk's hand and throwing them off him.

"You expect me to believe Kari did this of her own free will?! Yeah right you forced her!" Tk threw a right punch at Davis but he simple stepped to the side making Tk pass him.

"What makes you think I would force her?!" Davis roared his anger rising every second.

"Because your you!" Tk roared back rushing to punch him.

"TAKERU STOP!" Kari stood infront of Davis with her arms spread out defending him as she glared at Tk.

"What Kari why are you..?" Tk asked shocked by what Kari was doing.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow before school. But just go home." She said lowering her arms.

"But Kari.."

"NOW TK!"

He just looked at her for a few more moments before walking off leaving Kari and Davis to themselves. Davis brought up his hands and put them on Kari's shoulders.

"Things are gonna be intense tomorrow."

"Yeah but I dont know what to do Davis."

"Just tell him the truth, I doubt he'll listen to me first hand. But when you say something first I'll talk then you comfirm it. I think that's the best action to take."

Kari turned around so she was facing Davis with a sad look on her face. "But Im scared Davis."

"As long as you got me you'll be fine." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll give you some time to prepare for tomorrow." He gave her a hug and then walked off as Kari made her way in the apartment and to her room were she flopped down on the bed.

_"I was hoping to delay this a little longer but I guess fate is'nt on my side. I just hope Tk will accept my decision." _Kari thought drifting off to sleep.

_**...Davis' Apartment...**_

As Davis came through the door he saw Jun passed out on the couch with her head resting on the right arm with the tv on. Davis chuckled at this as the turned the tv off went into Jun's room got her cover and putted it on her gently he brought up his left hand and brushed her right cheek as she moan a little and smiled. Davis got up and made his way to his room and sat down on the bed feeling rather tired.

_"I guess me and Kari's time is up. I have no idea what the others will feel about this, but at least we got Jun, Ken, and Matt on our side. I just hope everyone comes out of this intact." _Davis thought as he layed down and let sleep consume him.

_**...At Tk's...**_

"I cant believe this!" Tk shouted slamming the front door.

"Whoa, what's with you?" Matt asked sitting on the couch startled by his little brother's outburst.

"Davis thats the problem!" Tk exclaimed.

_"Oh no only one thing could've happend." _Matt thought worridly. "What about him?" Matt asked acting suspiciously.

"I went to Kari's to hang her parents told me she went out so I stayed and waited 2 hours for her. I hear her outside so I went to greet her only to see Davis kissing her!"

_"SHIT! Not good!". _"What?!" Matt shouted trying to sound as shoked as possible.

"Yeah and I try to defend her from him only for Kari to protect me from him! I mean I dont know what's going on here!"

"Well what did Kari say?"

"She said she was gonna explain tomorrow before school so Im gonna meet her at her place."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah and while we're at it have Sora tag along maybe she can help Kari with whatever's happening to her." Tk said as he walked to his room.

_"I better call Jun and tell her too. Cause all three of us are gonna need to be there just in case." _Matt grabbed his phone and call a very tired Jun and soaking wet Sora who got out of the shower explaining the whole ordeal.

_**...The Next Day...**_

Davis woke up got himself dressed and looked at himself in the bathroom ready to face Tk. Last night Jun woke up and told him what Matt told her and Sora do to surprisingly Davis was'nt all that shocked Sora knew he kinda figured she did but was embarrased when she started asking about the sex. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jun knocked on the door.

"Mom and Dad left early to get to work even though they had another 20 minutes." Jun informed him.

"Ok then." Davis said facing the mirror again.

"You ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They left the bathroom and out of the apartment towards Kari's while crossing the street they stopped as Tk came into view with Matt and Sora behind him and Tk did'nt look happy at all.

"Whats this? You decided to bring your sister in this? Afraid Im gonna kick your butt when I found out how you forced Kari and gonna have Jun save you?" He snarled.

"I could be asking the same thing about you, Sora I understand but you brought your brother here. What afraid the same thing is gonna happen to you?" Davis snarled back.

"Ok cool it you two remember why we're here." Sora said making them calm down only slightly as Davis walked pass Tk towards Kari's with him following right behind him along with Sora, Matt, and Jun.

_**...At Kari's...**_

Kari was quite ever since she got up trying to get ready before telling the truth to Tk Tai tried to get her to talk the whole time but got nothing out of her he would've stayed and kept trying but Izzy came by so they could walk to school leaving Kari alone with her thoughts. After five more minutes she got up and walked out the door into the streets heading for school when she came near the park she heard footstep looked up and saw Davis, Tk, Sora, Matt, and Jun walking towards her. She was still a little surprised Matt and Jun knew but was glad they were behind to support them it was also sweet and funny Matt and Jun started dating after Jun got over her little fangirl phase.

"Hey Kari." Davis said giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Davis." Kari said giving him a small smile.

"Ok Kari start explaining some things." Tk said already wanting to get this over with crossing his arms.

Kari turned to her left and saw an alley. "Over there." She pointed to it and everyone started walking towards it having Kari leaning on the right wall with Davis beside her and Tk infront of her on the left wall with Matt and Sora on his left and Jun on his right Kari took a deep breathe before begining. "Tk I wanna start off by saying Im sorry for.."

"You dont have to apologies Kari. I know Davis forced you." Tk said.

"I did'nt force anything you gilligan hat wearing fuck." Davis said bluntly.

"Thats bullshit and you know it!" Tk snarled about to tackle Davis but Matt grabbed his left shoulder stopping him.

"He did'nt force anything Tk it was my choice. Me and Davis are dating." Kari said.

"What?! Since when?!" Tk asked shocked.

"Since my party. That night we revealed our feelings to each other and started a relationship together."

"But what about me?! About us?! Everyone be saying how we're the perfect couple how we're destined for one another!"

"That was the problem! It was something you and everyone else wanted just because we have angel Digimon does'nt mean I would date you! No one has ever asked what I wanted they just assumed, the only one who really took my feeling into consideration was Davis!" Kari shouted tears comming down her face.

"You could've just told us.." Tk started.

"SHE DID TK! BUT NONE OF YOU LISTENED!" Davis roared.

"Oh and like you actually listend to her!"

"As a matter of fact I did actually!"

"He's right Tk." Tk looked to see Matt said it. "To be honest me, Jun, and Sora have known about their relationship and we strongly agree with what the're saying."

"Kari has been feeling trapped with everyone trying to force her into a relationship you and everyone else wanted." Jun said.

"The truth is Kari has loved Davis ever since they were little before she meet you." Sora told him.

"And I've been loving her since then too with every waking bone in my body. I still love her with all my heart even through that night we had our firsts." Davis said shocking Tk, Matt, and Jun Kari was proud Davis was willing to admit something like without having to lie or hid it the same with Sora she was felt Davis become a man saying that not caring what anyone thinks.

"So I love Davis Tk not you Im sorry I led you one but I really did'nt want to hurt you. It does'nt mean I still dont want to be your friend though." Kari said but Tk was looking at the ground not believing what he was hearing here people and his own brother were taking Davis' side for stealing his girl and Kari was doing it of her own free will. He felt his anger and rage rising to one person Davis but before he said anything Davis suddenly got a look of shock and realization on his face as he darted out of the alley. "Davis where are you?!" Kari shouted as she ran after him leaving the others behind.

"Ok what was that about?" Jun asked.

"Beats me." Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmmm." Sora said putting her left finger and thumb under her chin.

"What is it Sora?" Jun asked.

"Its just, right after Davis admited he and Kari had their firsts his face went blank like in some sort of trance."

"Yeah so?"

"So nothing after that things with them have been ok. Except.."

"Except what?" Matt's turned to ask.

"Well two days ago Tuesday Kari told me she and Davis went to check on her cause she had been throwing up alot that day."

"But Davis told me and Ken that Kari ate some bad casarole. But now that I think about it the look on his face seemed like he was lying."

"So what are you trying to say Sora?"

"Well Matt Kari said they went there to see if she was pregnant but they told her the test would be in by the week." Sora said before it clicked in her head. "And today is Friday!"

"Which means that the tests come in today!" Tk shouted who was listening in on the conversation.

"That means Davis went to see it they mailed them there!" Matt said.

"But where is the question." Jun pointed out.

"Ok Tk you and me will go to Kari's while Matt and Jun to Davis', ok?" Sora asked everyone.

"Right!" They shouted as they left and splitted up with Sora and Tk heading to the Kamiya Residence and Jun and Matt to the Motomiya Residence.

_**...At the Kamiya Residence...**_

Sora and Tk came through the door and searched everywhere for Kari or the mail while Sora looked for Kari Tk went through the mail on the table but found nothing considering the hospital. As Sora was looking in the bathroom her red phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sora are you ok, you sound like you been running. And how come you have'nt meet up with me and Izzy yet?"

"Tai I cant talk right now something really urgent's going on."

"What is it?" Tai asked in a worried tone.

"Sora!" Sora looked out the bathroom to look at Tk. "Its not here that means its at Davis'!"

"Ok so Kari went to Davis' we gotta hurry!" Sora said shutting off her phone as Sora and Tk left the apartment closed the door and were about to go until Sora realised somthing that made her stop.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked.

"I just remebered I was talking to Tai on the phone." Sora said.

"And?" Tk asked raising an eyebrow.

"And I told him I was doing something urgent was going on sounding all worried like and he just heard us say we're going to Davis' to look for Kari!" Sora shouted in fear making Tk realise what she meant.

"Oh man if Tai finds out about this there's no telling what will happen!" Tk exclaimed.

"We gotta hurry!" Sora said as they took of running like hell.

_**...With Tai...**_

Kari? Trouble? Davis?! This were the things going through Tai's mind as Sora hung up on him Izzy noticed this and stopped.

"Tai are you ok?" He asked.

Tai just raised up his head and ran back down the street in a hurry. "Sorry Izzy but I have to go real quick!" Tai shouted to him leaving Izzy confused wondering what was wrong as Tai was making his way to Davis' is mind was roaring with rage and worry. _"Oh man what's going on?! Whats wrong with Kari, and what does Davis have to do with it? I swear if anything is wrong!"_ Tai thought as he picked up the pace.

_**...With Davis...**_

"Davis wait!" He heard Kari but he did'nt stop one bit as he made a beeline to his place and burst through the front door and on the table he saw the thing that made his body freeze.

The letter from the hospital.

Davis slowly walked to it and picked it up just as Kari came through the door breathing hard. "Davis what's gotten into you whats..?" Kari said but stopped when she saw the look on his face making her worry more on what was wrong until she saw the letter in his hand making her breathing come to a complete halt.

"The letter came in." Davis said facing her. "Here you read then tell me I feel like you should do it." He gave the letter to her as she took it and opened it up.

"This is it." She breathed opening it up and reading it every nerve in Davis' body was going numb they had been so busy about their relationship they forgotten about that trip to the hospital and now they were finding out today. Davis was afraid not for himself but for Kari cause he might've ruined her life he did'nt care about his though but Kari's was more important but if she was'nt everything would be ok and go back to the way it was he started to feel a little better until Kari pulled the paper away from her face and held it on the side of her body.

"Well what is it?" He asked feeling stiff with every past second as Kari looked at him with an expressionless face making his heart beats faster and faster.

"Im pregnant." Kari said tears slowly comming down her face Davis' body, mind, and heart all stopped working by what Kari just told him realizing that their lives just changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**To my resent reviewers I thank you for your comments yet again. From old ones like mattbannon31 and Koumi-Loc to new ones like randompandattack, OverLord, Pure heart of light, Guest, and Lord Pata. Just a little tip dont be afraid to express your opinon and let it out like Lord Pata did Im not mad at ya if anything you were honest and I respect that so for all of you that know Lord Pata show em some love will ya you deserve it. That being said enjoy my good people.**

Chapter 5 Its just Fate

They just stood there taking in what was found out. Kari was pregnant. With life inside her and their lives would never be the same again.

Davis standing there with a expressionless face was blamming himself for being so stupid and irresponsible a part of him blammed the others cause if not for that Kari would'nt have been in this predicament. But he was still in the wrong for he knew what he was doing that night and looked at what happend he may have gotten the girl he loved but a what cost? Oh yeah. HE GOT HER FUCKING PREGNANT! Davis was raging with anger for he just fucked up Kari's life clutching his fists so hard blood started comming out of them.

Kari was still standing there also with an expressionless face as tears flowed. She was carrying life inside her. Life she AND Davis made the very thought scared her but also made her very happy this proved how much they were to one another and willing to to go really far to show it inside her she was glad. She was gonna be a mother. Davis was gonna be a father. She snapped out of her daze and looked at Davis whose head was slightly down with a pain look on his face she also saw the blood dripping down his balled up fists that were shaking.

_"Knowing Davis like I do he's blamming himself right now for whats happend or whats about to happen to me." _Kari thought as she walked up to Davis and placed her right hand on his left cheek with the letter still in her left hand making him look up at her. "Davis its not your fault we both knew what we were doing that night. We did it out of love and cause we needed each other. Im not regretting what we did, are you?" Kari asked. Davis shook his head no. "Then we'll get through this." She said taking her hand off him.

"So... what are we gonna do about the baby?" Davis asked hoping he would get the right answer.

"I gonna keep it. There's no way Im getting rid of OUR child. And an abortion is way out of the question." Kari said bluntly.

Davis just smiled at her the idea of them having a child of their own made him feel good. Plus he was'nt a big fan of abortion either so he was extremely glad they cleared that up. He put his arms around her and embraced her as Kari put her hands on her chest burying her face on the collarbone of his neck just staying like that for a coupe seconds in complete silence.

"But what are we gonna tell the others?" Davis suddenly asked.

"I dont know." Kari said. Telling the others about having a relationship with Davis was one thing. Saying you were pregnant by him was another thing all together. Before they could even think Jun and Matt came through the open door slightly startling them as they looked at them.

"Davis." Jun breathed trying to catch her breathe.

"Kari you ok?" Matt asked also out of breathe that was when they noticed thankfully not Kari's tears or Davis' bloody hand but the letter in Kari's possesion before anyone could say anything Sora and Tk came rushing in breathing really hard and heavy.

"Guys we got some big ass trouble and I mean BIG!" Tk shouted.

"Tai's on his way!" Sora exclaimed making everyone's heart stop thinking the exact same thing.

OH SHIT, REALLY NOT GOOD!

"Kari!" Everyone looked to the door and saw Tai standing there panting. "Kari whats wrong?! Kari was scared stiff afraid with what her brother was gonna do.

"N-Nothing's wrong." Tk and Matt said trying to make him calm down.

"Nothing's wrong my ass! Cause when I talked to Sora she sounded worried as hell trying to find Kari something involving Davis!" Tai shouted.

_"Oh Sora.." _Jun groaned in her head.

Davis was thinking of a way to explain things to Tai until he noticed Kari silently hand Sora the paper as she looked at it her eyes went wide as she looked at Davis Kari was to busy looking at Tai figuring out how to tell him. Davis only nodded his head to confirm what was in the paper was true.

"Whats wrong?" Tai asked again looking at Kari who was looking back.

"Im pregnant." Kari said wanting to just get it over with Tk, Matt, Jun, and Tai looked at her like they just got shocked by Raidramon's Thunder Blast 100 times Tai looked at Sora who looked ashamed letting him know she knew.

"Who the father?!" Tai growled looking back and fourth at Davis and Tk. Tk was slighty feeling glad it was'nt him, glad Davis was in for it, but he also felt sorry for him.

"Its me." Davis said walking up seprating himself from Kari a little as tension came in the room and nothing happend for about a minute until,

"Your dead!" Tai shouted running up to him tackling Davis on the table as it broke beneath them and Tai started punching the shit out of Davis as he was blocking some of the blows while some made way to his face.

"Tai whoa!" Matt said.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted as she and Jun tried to get him of Davis only for a mintue until he pribed himself from them and went back to Davis.

"Matt help!" Jun said despretely at him. Matt made his way grabbing Tai pulling him off only for Matt to get elbowed in his face knocking him back against the counter. "Matt!" Jun exclaimed running to him seeing if he was ok.

"Stop it.." Kari said as Davis holded on to Tai's wrists preventing him from punching him again.

"Stop it." She said again Tai punched Davis' left cheek making Davis kick Tai off him into the wall.

"STOP IT!" Crying this time making everyone in the room freeze.

Davis looked at Kari seeing her cry holding herself as she was shaking he turned back to Tai who had still had a angered but shocked look on his face as Davis realized he was holding Tai by his school shirt with his left hand while having his right in a fist about to punch him. Davis let go of Tai backed up feeling guilty for almost punching his mentor even though he felt like he deserved it for WAY overeacting as Tai lost his shocked look but still kept his angered look.

"Come on Davis lets get you cleaned up." Kari grabbed his right hand with both of hers. Davis had a cut on his left cheek, right eyebrow, and between his eyes he also had a busted lip. She led him to the bathroom as Tai straightend himself up.

"That was fucked up Tai." Jun growled helping Matt up.

"What was fucked up is your brother getting my sister pregnant!" Tai growled back at her.

"At least I did'nt beat the shit out of your younger sibling!" Jun spat back at him shoving him in the wall.

"Jun's right what you did was far out of line." Matt said walking beside her.

"But he raped..!" Tai shouted but was interupted by Sora.

"Who said he raped her?! If you must know she willingly gave up her virginity to Davis!" She shouted mad at Tai thinking Davis would even do such a thing to Kari.

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Believe it or not its the truth." Tk spoke walking in the living room.

"Tai let us explain whats going on." Sora said.

In the bathroom both lovers were quite both still a little shocked and riled up by what happend Kari dabbed a cottonswab of alchol on Davis' cut as he winced a little and gave light hisses but was able to bear with it sitting on the toilet.

"Thanks for not punching Tai." Kari said dabbing his left cheek.

"Your welcome, even though the fuck deserved it the way he overeacted." Davis growled until realizing what he just said. "Sorry."

"No your right he did deserve it. But still thanks for not doing it. For me."

"You know would'nt go far for you anyday."

"I know." She just finished putting bandades on his eyebrow, cheek, and between his eyes his lip looked ok it would leave a little scar but it would go away in time.

"What do you think is going on in the living room?" He asked standing up.

"Probably explaining things to Tai." She said putting the mediacl kit away.

"Might as well go see how he's taking it."

"Yeah I guess."

They both walked out the bathroom into the living room as Tai sitting on the couch with Sora beside him as Matt and Jun were standing against the wall with Tk leaning on the counter in the kitchen all of them notice the two walked in having staright looks on their face. Tai rose up and walked towards them Kari went behind Davis as he tensed up a little ready for whatever Tai was gonna do.

"Sora and them explained the whole situation with me." Tai said Davis and Kari said nothing as they continued to stare at him signaling for him to continue. "I want to say Im sorry for putting all that on you. I really did'nt ask what you want I just assumed. But that does'nt excuse you from the stupid and reckless thing you guys did!" He suddenly roared.

"And who the fuck are you to question?! Need I remind you that it was cause of you and everyone that led to that! Me and Kari knew fully well what we were doing and we dont regret! We love each other point blank and you have a problem with that then FUCK YOU!" Davis roared back making Sora, Matt, Jun, Tk, and even Tai flinch from the outburst Kari said nothing for she was in agreement with Davis.

"Whoa.." Tk and Matt breathed.

"Never thought Davis would yell at Tai like that." Jun whispered to Sora.

"You can said that again." Sora whispered back.

Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down cause he new somehow he deserved that. "So what are you gonna do... with the baby?" He asked them opening his eyes.

"We're gonna keep it." Kari said.

"What?! Kari are you crazy?! Your only 13 and still in middle school! You cant have a kid right now!" Tk yelled completly stunned on what he just heard. "Why not give it up for adaption?! Or get an abor.." Before he could even finish Kari spoke up.

"NO FUCKING WAY TK!" She yelled making him shut his mouth entirely. "I will not give away mine AND Davis' child like that we already decided before any of you came we were keep the baby! And if you or anyone else so much as think of me getting an abortion. I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!" To say that everyone except Davis was stunned by Kari yelling and cusing like that was an understatement it was like they got hit with a Terra Force, Positron Laser, and Vulcan Hammer all at once.

"Whats going on here?" Everyone looked to see Ms Motomiya standing in the door with Mr Motomiya behind and both of the Kamiya's in the hallway comming in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jun asked turning to them.

"We got a call from Tai something was wrong with Kari and Davis so we rushed here to see what was going on." Ms Kamiya said Davis, Kari, Sora, and Jun sent death glares at Tai making him sweatdrop and scratch the back of his head with his left hand looking down on the floor.

"What happend to our table?" Mr Motomiya asked looking at the destroyed furniture.

"How come you are all here and not at school?" Mr Kamiya asked them making the kids facepalm themselves in all the comotion, drama, and everything else they have completley forgotten about school and it was already 10:20 am. Where DID the time go?

"Oh my god what happend to Davis?!" Ms Motomiya exclaimed rushing to her son and looked at his face putting hands on his cheeks.

"Um Tai beat me up." Davis said hesitanly not really wanting to tell on him but could never really lie to his mother.

"WHAT?!" Both of his parents shouted.

"Tai what the hell is the matter with you?! How can you beat up a 13 year old?! Your fucking 16!" Mr Kamiya yelled.

"Well um that might be kinda our fault." Kari spoke up.

"What do you mean sweety?" Ms Kamiya asked.

"Well it's like this.." Davis said explaining the whole thing the way Kari's been feeling trapped by everyone wanting her to date Tk, to the point Davis and Kari admitted their feelings to each other in the rain which made the mothers awe thinking it wa so sweet and romantic making Davis and Kari blush in emarassment. To them having sex in the rain which made the fathers faint and the mothers blushing mad and giggling thinking it was still cute Tai, Matt, and Tk had to hold their noses of their flushed faces from a nosebleed cause they immediatley got the image in their heads Jun had to hide her face with her hands cause she was blushing hard the same of the mothers. To them keeping their relationship a secret for the past two months and so on to right now explaining Kari was pregnant the room was quite as everything they told where sinking in.

"So its happening again." Both mothers sighed.

"Suppose it is." Both fathers sighed.

"What is?" Jun asked.

"Whats wrong Mom? Do you not approve?" Kari asked.

"No no sweety if anything Im proud you are taking responsibilty in this but.." Ms Kamiya said trailing off.

"But what?" Davis asked.

"Well it seems as though history is repeating itself son." Mr Motomiya said.

"Meaning you two are gonna have to go through the same as us." Mr Kamiya said.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Tai asked.

"The truth is me and Davis' mother along with our mothers and the mothers before them all got pregnant at age 13." Ms Kamiya.

"WHAT?!" Tai, Jun, Davis, and Kari shouted.

"I had Tai when I was still in middle school then I had Kari three years after." Ms Kamiya said.

"Somehow we were able to still be in school and graduate while taking care of you." Mr Kamiya said after.

"It was also the same with us." Ms Motomiya said.

"And now it appears it happening to you two." Mr Motomiya said to Davis and Kari.

"So I guess this is destiny." Kari said.

"No honey its just fate." Ms Motomiya said patting her on the right shoulder.

"We cant help you with this but we'll try as much as we can." Ms Kamiya said.

"All of us." Both of the Dads said.

"So... what now?" Jun asked as the room went silent again until Davis sighed.

"I'll drop out of school and start looking for a job." He spoke.

"What?! Davis no you cant!" Kari exclaimed.

"I gotta Kari." Davis said facing her. "We gotta start getting ready for our baby and we both cant do that while we're in school. Even though you said its not I still feel guilty that I did this to you the least I can do is do everything in my power to make sure we're prepared. If that means I have to drop out for your sake then so be it."

Kari looked down knowing she could'nt convince him once Davis has his mind set one something its impossible to strive him from it. It was one of the reasons why she loves him. Both of their parents looked at him proudly for the sacrificial choice he's making Tai and Jun admire how he's acting with this whole thing if you did'nt know Davis like they did you would think he would just leave Kari and let her suffer alone but he was far from that. Sora and Matt looked at him in a respectful way they see him acting like a grown a very young grown up but a growing one Tk was just looking at him with an expressionless face he was kinda glad he was'nt gonna leave Kari like he expected him too and gonna care for her but he was still extremely mad at him for taking Kari away from him but was gonna keep it to himself.

"Anyway I better get going and I know deep down your a little shooken about everything that happend. So why dont you call Yolie and have her come over and if you want to you can tell her everything, ok?" He asked with Kari nodding her head still looking down cause like him with Ken Yolie and Kari were best friends and knew just how to help one another in critical situations.

"Wait you mean your just gonna leave her like this?" Tk asked suspiciously.

"I'm going out to look for a job Tk. Hopefully I can find one. Until then Kari needs someone else here that she trusts just as much as me and right now Yolie falls under that catagrory after all they're DNA partners." Davis explained to him Tk wanted to protest but he could'nt not infront of everyone and he hated to admit it but he was kinda right Davis turned back to look at Kari. "Wait till I get back ok, I love you." He said lifting her head up by the chin with his right finger and thumb.

"I love you too." Kari said they brought their faces together and kissed passionatly they seperated and Davis went to the door as the adults got out of his way he looked back and gave Kari a big smile as she smiled back at him then he was out of everyones sight.

"You raised one heck of son Gina." Yuuko said (Just to clear up I got tired of the whole Mr and Ms so Gina- Davis' Mom, Yuuko-Kari's Mom, Jack-Davis' Dad, and Susumu-Kari's Dad. And for the record I could'nt find the Motomiya's real names so I gave them these just to clerify.)

"Thanks Yuuko my boy is always like that." Gina told her.

"Yeah there's nothing he wont do for Kari." Jack said.

"Well my daughter is very lucky to have him." Susumu chuckled.

"Im gonna go call Yolie." Kari said walking into her room.

"I feel bad for her." Jun said.

"Right now she's blamming herself for the choices Davis is making for her." Sora added in.

"Yeah but he's doing it all cause he loves her simple as that." Matt said.

"True but niether one likes to put the other through such pain." Tai mused.

"We just have to have faith in our children." Gina said.

"And hope for the best." Yuuko said with Jake and Susumu nodding their heads.

In the bedroom and on the street as one got off the phone sitting on the bed and the other walked on the sidewalk crossing a road Kari and Davis let tears fall down their face thinking how could they put the other through this but they both said they were gonna take full responsibility the only thing they had on their minds was,

_"Is this my fault? And if it is will I be able to do much for Davis'/Kari's sake?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Adjusting To Life

"Come again." Davis said behind the counter as a customer left as he sighed.

Its been a month in a half since the news and about everyone knew about Kari being pregnant by Davis of coursed Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were pretty shocked well Mimi was until she started gushing about getting clothes for the baby Izzy and Joe however were'nt really that happy. I mean yeah they were a little disappointed Tk and Kari didn't get together but after it was explained they came to an understanding still they were'nt very happy with what Davis did and lectured him for hours until they were stopped by Mimi and Jun pulling their ears and scolding them. Ken came out the closet with Cody knowing as well as him and Yolie who told them after she was briefed by Sora. On that same day when Kari found out she was pregnant she comforted Kari till she was better and when she saw Davis imagined his and everyone elses surprise when she hugged him and told that she was glad he was gonna stick with Kari and as a added bonus she kissed him on the cheek much to Davis' embarrasment. After that everything was kinda back to normal except that Davis dropped out like he said he would and apprently got a job at a convenient store that was down near between Davis' and Kari's apartment. He gets paid 7 dollars an hour and he works 6am to 8pm even works a little late for extra money so he gets home pretty late. Right now he was leaning on the counter bored out of his mind.

"Just chillin are'nt we Davis?" He turned to his right to look at a 18 year old guy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes red short sleeved shirt along with a white long sleeved shirt blue jeans and black nikes.

"Yeah I am Blake. Until the next customer comes or Jessica wants me to do something else." Davis replied to him.

"Im still knida surprise she gave you the job man." Blake said leaning on the counter.

"Well when you hear his story you cant help but give him one can you?" Davis and Blake turned on the left to a 17 year old girl with long light orange hair that went to her shoulders light blue long sleeved shirt with the word FLARE on it in red with shorts and green sandels.

"I know already Emily Im just saying Jessica didn't even give Dave her an interview."

"I told you already quit calling me Dave!" Davis shouted. _"Man now I see why Tk always got aggrivated when I mispronounced his name."_

"Well thats cause Jessica has a big understandable heart." Emily said.

"That I do." They all turned to the left side of the stored where a women with long blonde hair that went to her back green eyes wearing a green tank top with black straps black skinny jeans and blue boots comming out the room signafiying it was the bosses room.

"Still I think your giving him special treatment." Blake pouted.

"Well he was the one that saved the world from that monster MaloMyotismon." Emily chuckled.

"Still.."

"Oh Blake dont pout. Now everyone get back to work." Jessica said as Blake went out front to get the food from a delivery truck and Emily went to the back to check on the stock. Leaving Jessica and Davis alone. "So you adjusting well I hope." She asked looking at Davis.

"Yeah I am thanks alot Jessica." He said looking at her.

"So how's Kari been?"

"Good I suppose, she's getting a little big belly and weird cravings but other than that she's been ok."

"Well Im glad. Im really impress, most guys your age when they find out they got a girl knocked up they break up with them and leave them sad and alone."

"Well I would never do that to Kari. I just hope what Im doing for her will be enough."

"Im pretty sure your doing the best you can dont stress yourself. Now look sharp we got more customers." She said sitting up.

"Right." Davis said as he rose up getting ready to help anyone with what they need. _"Speaking of Kari I wonder what she's doing right now."_

_**...At the School...**_

"Tramp."

"Skank."

"Whore."

These were the names that came at Kari when she walked down the hallway ever since somehow word got out she was pregnant by Davis she has been insulted by practically all the girls in school. Said girls were the ones that expected her to get with Tk so you can imagined they would be pissed off and be insultering her to no end so you could say Kari was known as the "School slut who fucked with the rat known as Davis". When she got to her locker she saw the hate letters again and pulled them off opening her locker.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey Suki." Kari turned to her left and saw a girl the same height and age as her red hair that went to her shoulders with brown eyes wearing a white short sleeved shirt, orange skirt with a yellow buckle belt leaning on the side brown leggings and black gogo boots.

"Bitches still giving you a hard time huh?" Suki asked leaning on the locker.

"Yeah and its not letting up. I try and try to ignore it but they always get to me and I.." Kari said tearing up.

"Hey dont let them see you cry that'll give them the satisfaction they want of breaking you." Suki said putting her right arm on Kari's left shoulder. "You are stronger than this I know you are."

"Thanks Suki." Kari sniffed wiping away her tears. "But its getting harder especially with Davis not knowing."

"Why have'nt you told him?" Suki asked taking her hand off her.

"Because when I do see him he looks all worn out and ready to collapse from all the work he's doing for me and our child."

"Look Kari I've known Davis as long as you have to know what he does he does out of love. He knows fully well what hes doing, ok? That does not mean you should'nt tell him whats going on with you."

"You and I both know that once I tell him he'll blame himself for all the pain thats been causing me alot of hurt."

"Yeah that is true. Still until then you got a Davis replacement, me." Suki giggled making Kari laugh.

"Thanks Suki. How did Davis manage to hide a friend like you all these years?" Kari asked after laughing.

"Well me and him have a strong bond like you and him except its sibling like. Lucky for you cause if I had my way Davis would be mine." Suki teased.

"Watch it Suki. Davis is my man find your own." Kari playfully threatend causing the two girls to giggle.

"Well you two sure are lively." Yolie said walking up towards them.

"Hey Yolie." Kari said.

"Yo yo Yol." Suki said waving to her.

"Suki its really great how you've been able to help me with Kari. I mean Cody and Ken try to help but its really more of a girls opinon if you know what I mean." Yolie said.

"Oh I ever so do Yolie darling." Suki said.

"Yes I quite agree." Kari said as all the girls giggled.

"Oh look its Davis' slut." Said a blonde headed girl walking by making Kari, Suki, and Yolie silent.

"She's obviously a whore to choose that rat Davis over the prince Tk." Said a short black haired girl.

"A skank will do anything she wants." Said a long brown haired girl as they all walked away.

"Lucky for them its the end of the day." Suki growled.

"Yeah no kidding." Yolie muttered Kari only sighed as she grabbed her backpack and closed her locker.

"Im gonna head home." She said gaining she girls attention.

"You gonna be ok?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah, besides I gotta feed myself and the baby. Im thinking pickles with cheese, a fish hamburger, and a chicken thigh with ketchup topped with whippedcream." Kari said.

"Ew really?" Suki asked with her tongue out.

"Hey its the baby craving besides dont knock it till ya try it." Kari countered.

"Yyyyeah sure" Both Yolie and Suki said.

"Anyway see ya." She said walking off.

"*sigh* She cant keep doing this to herself y'know." Yolie said.

"Im gonna go check on Davis, What are you gonna do?" Suki asked her.

"I got a double date with a Cody and Luna."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Things between Code and his new girl working out?"

"Yep Im very happy for him anyway see ya later." And with that Yolie walked off.

"Well better go see my twin bro." Suki said walking off.

_**...With the Older Digidestined...**_

"Izzy haha stop it already!"

"Aw come on Mimi let me have a little fun. Beside you like it."

"Will you two please get a room."

Izzy looked up from Mimi's neck to see Joe sitting on the monkey bars looking at them sitting down below.

"Joe we are'nt even close to comming to that part." Mimi said.

"Yeah were just having a little foreplay." Izzy said sitting up.

"Little too much if you ask me." Jun giggle as she was sitting on a bench in Matt's lap.

"Oh let them have their fun why dont you." Matt chuckled.

"Yeah Joe come on." Said a girl his age sitting next to him she had light blue hair going down her back purple eyes with glasses on wearing a white blouse with a small red vest that went under her breasts a purple skirt that went to her thighs and grey sneakers. She's Janet Oakamodo Jun's best friend and Joe's girlfriend who he's been dating after the whole saving the world.

"Janet's right. You really need to not be such a stick in the mud." Tai said as he was laying against a tree with Sora beside him on his right.

"Sorry just Davis and Kari have been on my mind as of late." Joe said.

"I know with Kari the bullying and teasing is'nt getting any better for her." Sora said.

"Yeah and she's keeping Davis in the dark about it." Mimi put her 2 cents in.

"Which if you ask me she should'nt Davis would be willing to help her." Jun said.

"BUT Davis is practically working himself to death. When I passed by the store I saw him working hard while the others employees were on break." Janet said.

"Not to mention she does'nt want to burden him with her problems." Izzy said.

"Not to mention IF he finds out he'll blame for himself for all thats happening to Kari." Matt added in.

"So no matter what they dont want the other to worry about them. Talk about ruff." Joe said shaking his head.

"Well this sucks." Janet muttered under her breathe.

"Tell me about it." Jun said.

"So when does he get off tonight?" Matt asks.

"Jessica's gonna let him leave early. She has to leave to go see her mom." Jun told him.

"He'll probably go and check on Kari see how she's doing." Sora said.

"Hopefully he can do something for her." Tai muttered.

_**...Back at Jessica's Store...**_

Davis was sitting in the far right corner of the door in a chair against the table waiting till Jessica says he can go home as he was just staring out the window.

"You seem happy today." Davis tore his gaze from the window and looked to see Suki walking towards him sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Been bored until Jessica gives me the ok to leave." Davis said.

"So how have you been latley?"

"I've been able to manage a bit. Been working myself over time now and again. Plus took a little odd jobs on the side with only you and Jessica knowing."

"You gotta take it easy ok? Ya dont need to burn yourself out."

"Yeah I guess your right. Just need to take a breather or two. I'm gonna go to Kari's afterwards."

"Well thats good. When do you guys go back to the hospital?"

"Tommorrow morning at 8. Good thing it'll be Saturday."

"Maybe today you'll find out when she's due."

"Probably I mean we really want to know. By the way... how's Tk been?"

"I um *sigh* I wish I knew he sometimes talks to me and everyone else, but most time he's so distant."

"I shoud've known. I could'nt have expected Tk to just be ok with all this."

"We try talking to him but its no use he just ignores us or walks away. Knowing him he feels betrayed and lied to by everyone, I mean some kids at school try to comfort him and keep us away from him too."

"Maybe it would've been better to just tell him upfront instead of keeping it all a secret." Davis said putting his right hand on his face.

"Hey you did what you thought was right no one can blame you for that. What's done is done you cant change the past." Suki said lifting her left hand and taking Davis' hand away from his face.

"Since when have you become so smart?" He smirked.

"I get from you." She chuckled.

"Hey Davis you can go now, see you later on tommorow." Jessica said locking her door.

"Ok see ya Jessica." Davis said with him and Suki leaving the store. "Well I guess I'll be seeing ya Suki. Sorry to just leave on ya like this." Davis said turning to face her.

"Dont worry just make sure Kari doesn't pig out on the food." Suki snickered.

"Will do." And with that Davis made his way to Kari's.

"While Im at it I should probably look for Tk." Suki mussed turning the other way.

_**...At the Odaiba Mall...**_

Ken, Yolie, Cody, and Luna were at the food court eating their food and just talking about.

"Man why dont those girls just ease off Kari." Ken said.

"You know how those bitches are all sore and shit cause Kari would'nt get together with Tk. I mean hello it was Kari's choice not theirs." Yolie said eating her fries.

"You cant change people minds who are so stubborn and ignorant." Cody said shaking his head.

"You can say that again Codykins." Luna giggles and kissed Cody on the lips and pulled back smiling at him as Cody blushed in embarrassment for the nickname 'codykins' as Ken and Yolie giggled at him as Luna's face turned serious looking down. "But yeah I feel sorry for Davis and Kari. I mean the're going through the same thing my Mom went under though now her age but close enough. Wish there was something we ccould do."

"There's only so much we can help with. Remember its their life nothing much we can do for either one." Yolie said.

"Right we'll just have to be there when they need us and hope for the best." Ken said.

"Well now that thats settled can we forget all the bad stuff and enjoy our double date?" Cody asked smiling.

"You beat we can Cody." Luna smiled as everyone finished their meals and left the food court. "Oh how about we head over to the arcade?" Luna gushed jumping up and down.

"I think that a great idea." Yolie said.

"Well then to the arcade." Ken said with the group making their way towards the fun room when they got their Ken and Cody decided to play Mortal Kombat while the girls played a racing game with Cody smoking Ken and Luna dominating Yolie. They played for about for about 30 minutes before they left the mall and decided to go out for a walk.

"Man that was one fun game." Cody said.

"Yeah aside from were I smoked you in basketball." Ken teased.

"Hey that was only becasue your taller than me and you know it."

"Oh sure blame on height and not skill."

"Oh your gonna get it." Cody tackled Ken on the ground and the two of them got in playful wrestling fight with the girls behind them giggling.

"You would think Ken would learn to stop joking about Cody's height." Luna said.

"Yeah well Ken likes to do that its kinda his most playful thing to do." Yolie said.

"I can see that." Luna chuckled.

"Ok you guys time to stop, remember Cody's gotta take Luna home." Yolie told the two playing boys as they stopped.

"Yeah Cody be a good gentlemen at take your lady home." Ken said pinching his right cheek.

"Cut it out." Cody laughed swatting away his hand. "Ok we'll see you guys around, c'mon Lune." He said grabbing on her hand.

"Ok Code, bye guys." Luna said waving to them with her left hand while holding on to Cody's with her right as they walked off. "So you wanna hang out tommorow after I get done running the erran for my Mom?"

"Sure I'd love to." Cody leaning in and kissing Luna with her kissing him back.

"You know those two look really cute together." Ken said as Cody and Luna were out of sight.

"Yeah but we're cuter." Yolie said as they began walking.

"You always think we are compared to other couples." Ken chuckled.

"Its cause we are Ken." Yolie whinned.

"Ok ok settle down Yolie." Ken laughed.

"Oooh Im gonna get you." Yolie warned.

"Oh really and how are you gonna..?" Ken trailed off as he saw Yolie come closer and closer to him wiggling her fingers making Ken back away. "Y-Yolie no no dont you know Im very.."

"Come here!" Yolie shouted chasing after Ken trying to tickle as the two ran off laughing their heads off.

_**...At Sora's Apartment...**_

Tai and Matt were playing a video basketball game in the living room while Sora and Jun were making snacks.

"Uh going for the three pointer!" Matt said as his player took a shot.

"Not today!" Tai had his player come in caught the ball before it went in the hoop pass it to another player near Matt's goal and made a slamdunk. "OH! Kamiya brung it from downtown!" Tai shouted swinging his arms up.

"You just got lucky!" Matt shouted.

"Aw Matty dont be a hater!" Tai mocked.

"Why you..!" Matt tossed the controler and tackled Tai on the floor and the two began to tussle.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Jun shouted.

"He started it." Tai said sitting on Matt's back.

"I dont care. Stop it before I end it!" Jun said.

"Sorry Tai gotta listen to mah lady!" Matt said rolling Tai off him as he got behind him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey cheap trick!" Tai said pulling Matt's hair.

"Oh for the love of..." Sora stomped over them with Jun behind her and they pulled Tai and Matt up behind their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow! Hey Sora!" Tai wailed.

"Jun come on that hurts!" Matt whined.

"Dont care you should've been more mature than tackling Tai all cause he made a shot." Jun scolded Matt.

"And what have I told you about bragging evertime you get an advantage over someone." Sora lectured Tai.

"Ok we'll be good promise!" They said as the girls let go of their ears.

"Honestly." The girls said going back to making the snacks. It took another 15 minutes before they were done and everybody was on the couch eating and watching tv.

"So what do yous wanna do after this?" Sora asked.

"We could go to the movies." Tai suggested.

"Yeah there's been this one were I've been dying to see." Jun said.

"Then its settle." Matt said.

_**...At Mimi's Apartment...**_

Mimi and Janet were on the bed reading magizines while Joe and Izzy were looking up something about Paris for an assignment.

"Well that takes care of that." Joe said looking over the last of information.

"Thats good cause another second and I would've went balistick." Izzy grumbled.

"Good cause now you owe me some smooching time." Mimi said throwing her magizine and grabbing Izzy's tie and pulling him into a kiss with Izzy pushing her down on the bed.

"Well Joe why dont we do what the're doing?" Janet asked tossing her magizine aside.

"Y'now I was just about to suggest that." Joe said making his way to Janet and kissing her but then the door opened and Izzy's Mom came in.

"Hey guys how's everyone?" She asked as she saw they were doing the same thing they were doing before.

"We're good Mom." Izzy said turning his head.

"Ok can I interest any of you for some snacks?" She asked.

"Sure." Janet said.

"That would be nice." Joe said.

"Thanks Ms. Izumi." Mimi said as she walked out the room making all four sigh in relief.

"That was close." Joe commented.

"Yeah she almost caught us." Janet said.

"That would've been embarrassing." Mimi said.

"Tell me about it." Izzy said.

They looked at one another smiled and got right back to kissing each other.

_**...At Kari's...**_

"Hey Kari." Davis said walking in her room.

"Oh hey Davis." Kari said getting off the bed going to him and giving him a kiss. "So how was your day?" She asked seperating.

"Pretty mellow but you know working hard and stuff. How about you?" He asked.

"Dull, boring, and lonley without you but y'know I've been able to manage." She said sitting back down on her bed.

"It'll be ok you'll see." Davis said sitting on the bed with her and putting her right arm over her right shoulder hugging her.

"I hope so." Kari muttered.

They sat in silence enjoying having the others company with them to take their minds off everything just putting them at ease for 10 minutes until someone broke the silence.

"Davis?"

"Yeah Kari."

"Are you sure about this?"

'About what?"

"Being with me."

"What are you talking about Kari?" Davis asked looking at her.

"Well look at me Im pregnant, Im getting fat, I dont have my usual figure anymore plus I be pigging out and my random mood swings. I just dont understand why you stay with me considering Im so ugly right now." Kari said looking down as tears came out her eyes Davis looked at Kari for a few minutes until he kissed her pushing her down on the bed making him on top of her as he seperated the kiss looking at her.

"I'll tell you how. One cause of this.." He brought his left hand down and massaged her snatch making her whimper. "Two cause of these.." Bringing his right hand down and fondled her left breast making her moan. "Three cause this..." He brought his left hand rubbing on her growing stomach. "Means you and the baby are mine. And four..." He looked deep in her eyes as he spoke. "Its cause I love you and I always will no matter what." Touching her on both sides of her face making her smile.

"I dont know what I'd do without you sometimes." Kari said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nor I you." Davis said kissing her as he slipped his tongue in her mouth with her doing the same they let their tongues dance around each other sucking on them as the kiss got deeper and deeper. When they broke it Davis started licking and sucking on Kari's neck while rubbing between her legs with his left hand making Kari arch her back to Davis' chest as she moaned.

"D-Davis wait.." Kari said making Davis stop and look at her.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should'nt I mean I'm glad you still want to do those kinds of things with me. But maybe not here when my parents could walk in on us."

"Good idea dont wanna get embarrased by your Mom again."

"That make two of us." They both ended up giggling as Davis laid next to Kari and they wrapped their arms around each other drifting off to sleep due to their own exhaustion of work and stress.

_**...That Night in Obaiba Park...**_

Suki sighed in exhastion she's spend the last few hours trying to find Tk put had no such luck so she decided to sit in the park bench to rest for a little until she began again with her search.

"Tk.." She sighed looking up in the night sky wondering what said hat wearing boy was doing right now. She brought her head down just then out of the corner of her eye she saw something when she turned to it she saw Tk under a street light. She soon got up and ran towards him as she got close she slowed down until she was a foot behind him. "Its a little late out dont you think?"

Tk turned around to look at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets before speaking. "What are you doing here Suki?" Tk asked his voice hollow like it did'nt hold any emotion at all like he was in some sort of trance.

"I came looking for you. None of your bodyguards here to shield you just you and me here to talk." Suki said in a low soft yet serious tone as they stayed there in silence for about five minutes before Suki broke it. "Tk.. you need to stop this. All this hatred and anger is not helping anyone."

"Like any of you actually care. Davis has gotten to all of you they all forgotten he's the idiot, the mess up, the failure, the.."

"The one who helped saved the world by getting YOU and the others out of MaloMyotismon's trick AND helped everyone believe in their dreams again. You have to remember if not for Davis none of us would be here nor anyone else for all the things he did."

"Please, one of us could've found a way out of MaloMyotismon's trick and one of us could've done other things just as great."

"But if not for him Kari would've died caused of that Control Spire preventing yours, Tai's, and her Digimon from Digivolving. He was the one who found a way around that rule and Yolie and Cody could'nt have done anything about until it was all over and they got themselves killed and you know it. Not to mention he destroyed Kimeramon, saved Ken and was the first one to give him a second chance plus brought him back on the side of good, plus unlocked DNA Digivolving, so tell me could any of you guys do even half the things Davis did?"

There was silence as Tk grinded his teeth in anger as he knew she was right and he hated it oh how he wanted to argue and say he was better when he knew he was nowhere near Davis' level.

"Whatever." Tk turned to leave but not before Suki said one last thing knowing she could'nt convince him to stay.

"Being made at Davis and hating him wont solve anything. And it was Kari's choice too you have to accept that." Suki said making him stop.

"There are just some things I cannot and will not accept." And with that he left leaving Suki there under the street light in the dark cold night.

_"Tk... Just what will it take to convine you." _Suki thought turning around and leaving for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say for everyone out here I really dont hate Tk Im just placing what would really happen in that kind of situation and I know its does'nt match his personality so for your sake Im just going to do this whole messing with Tk thing for only this last chapter. Cause Im making it where when this whole thing is resolved Davis and Tk will become strong pals JUST like Tai and Matt, so I apologize to anyone who is a Tk fan for hurting him. I hope I explain myself.**

Chapter 7 The Bleak of Things

_**... At the Kamiya Apartment...**_

"Kari are you ready yet?" Yuuko asked her daughter from the living room.

"Yeah Mom." Kari said walking out of her room in a white strap on dress that looked good on her pregnant body.

"Ok Davis should be here in about.." There was a knock at the door. "Right now." Yuuko walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Davis wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with his goggles around his neck.

"Hi Ms Kamiya is Kari ready?" Davis asked her.

"Yep she just now finished. And Davis you know you dont have to be so formal call me Yuuko." She said pinching Davis' right cheek playfully.

"Ok ok." He chuckled as she let go.

"Hey Davis." Kari said comming up behind her mom.

"Ready to roll?"

"You bet."

Kari put her arms around Davis' right arm as they walked off.

"And remember me and your father are working late to you stay as Davis' til then sweety." Yuuko shouted after them.

"Ok Mom!" Kari said waving at her.

_**...At the Hospital...**_

Davis and Kari walked in and Mia was there to greet them.

"Hello there Motomiya's." She teased.

"Your never gonna let us live that down are you?" Kari smirked. She and Davis along with their parents went to the hospital to clear up her last name but sadley the parents and Mia thought of it as their little joke to call Kari Motomiya every now and again not that she really hated that name it had a nice ring to it.

"Not on your life kiddo." Mia chuckled.

"So where do we go?" Davis asked wanting to stop this playful game.

"This way. Lucky for you two Im part nurse." Mia led them to a room where Kari changed into a hospital gown and layed on the bed as they waited for their doctor to come in.

"Im a little nervous about this." Kari said.

"How do you think I feel." Davis chuckled grabbing her hand.

"Hello there." Davis and Kari looked at the door to see a man with brown flat hair with brown eyes in a labcoat with a green shirt black pants and brown shoes. "Im Doctor Wang and I'll be seeing you today." He smiled.

Davis and Kari could'nt help but snort at the doctor's name.

"Sorry its just that your name's really funny." Davis said calming down.

"No disrespect." Kari said.

"None taken I get it all the time." Doctor Wang chuckled. "Anyway lets go through the procesure shall we?" So they began and it took about 20 mintues before Kari was back in her dress sitting on the bed with Davis by her side waiting for the results.

"Well this is definatley a surprise." Mia said looking at the results with Doctor Wang.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"It seems Kari's pregnancy it faster that normal pregnancy. She'll be due in three weeks." Doctor Wang said.

"Three weeks?!" The pair gawked.

"B-But is'nt this kinda stuff suppose to last for like a few months like four or five?!" Davis asked.

"We checked its March and Kari became pregnant in January two weeks ago after you two had sex." Mia said.

"But should'nt I have gone through some of the symptoms then or should'nt my stomach be way bigger than this?!" Kari gestured to her slightly big medium like stomach.

"Well it seems your one of those who's stomach will only get that big for that saves you from feet swelling, back ache, and the other horrible symptoms except tiny bladder, weird cravings, and mood swings." Doctor Wang explained.

"So its kinda like a late pregnancy thing?" Davis asked.

"Yep and those kinds of pregnancy are quicker." Mia said.

"Lucky for you this is all the changes that will come to you. Which means you somewhat get to keep your figure." Docotr Wang said.

"Yeah but that does'nt make me any less nervous that the baby will come so soon." Kari said.

"Well it cant be helped." Doctor Wang said.

"Mom are you done?" Everyone turned to see Luna in the door way.

"Yes we are sweety." Mia said.

"Hi Luna." Davis waved at her.

"Ok you can go now." Doctor Wang said as Davis, Kari, Luna, and Mia left.

"So what are you guys gonna do afterwords?" Luna asked.

"Im just gonna hang out with Davis at his place." Kari said.

"What about you Luna?" Davis asked.

"Im gonna take her over to Cody's." Mia said as they walked out the hospital. "Anyway Davis make sure Kari takes it easy for the next three weeks very carefully."

"Dont worry I will." Davis assured her.

"What happens in three weeks?" Luna asked.

"I'll be having the baby." Kari said.

"What?!" And with that Luna fainted right on the spot.

"I guess it was too much for her to handle." Mia chuckled as she picked Luna up and they walked towards her car.

"Maybe we should hold on telling the others except our parents." Davis mused.

"Good idea." Kari said.

_**...At Yolie's Place...**_

"So you saw Tk but by the sound of it things did'nt go so well." Yolie said as she and Suki were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah and Im afraid that he might do something if we're not able to convince him." Suki sighed. "You know this just proves it was Davis that was really meant to be with Kari."

"Care to elaborate?" Yolie asked confused.

"Its obvious Yolie while this is showing how Tk's acting the way he is now it also showed how Davis acted. If Kari had chosen Tk Davis would've simply backed off sure he would be hurt greatly but he showed he would do anything for Kari. Even if it broke his heart all he would want is for Kari to be happy." Suki explained as she let what she told Yolie sink in.

"Yeah your right. I guess this just shows how much Davis loves Kari if he was willing to go through that kind of pain. One things for sure I greatly admire him for that, I dont think I could've have done that with Ken."

"Davis is just good with hiding his emotions for the sake of others."

They were silent for a moment until it was broken.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yolie asked.

"I dont know but I have a bad feeling something horrible might throw down." Suki mused.

_**...At the Odaiba Mall...**_

The older kids along with Ken and Cody where in the food court talking about.

"So its that but huh?" Tai said shaking his head.

"Yeah Suki confirms it she's with Yolie right now telling her." Ken said.

"I just dont know what to do about him Tai. He ignores me and just sends me harsh glares even Mom and Dad cant get through to him." Matt said.

"I doubt anyone will be able to get through to Tk." Janet said.

"Anyone except Davis and Kari." Izzy said.

"I dont think it would be a good idea for either one of the to be alone with Tk." Joe said.

"Espicially Davis." Mimi said.

"No telling what will happen if that occurs." Sora said.

"Speaking of which where are Davis and Kari" Cody asked.

"They should still be at the hospital." Jun said. "That reminds me I need to go home and grab something. Matt will you come with me?"

"Sure." Matt said.

"Hey I'll help too if you dont mind." Sora said getting up.

"Count me in." Tai said.

"Ok then guys we'll see you later." Jun said walking off with Tai, Sora, and Matt behind her.

"That reminds me I better get going too. Gonna spend the afternoon with Luna." With that Cody left leaving the others behind.

"Nice to see someone's happy." Mimi giggled with the others smiling.

_"Just wish Tk could be too." _Ken thought sadley.

_**...With Tk...**_

Our fare hat wearing boy was sitting alone on his bed locked in his dark room doing nothing as he looked out his window into the sky only one thing came to his mind as rage went through his body.

_"Daisuke Motomiya."_

_**...With Davis and Kari at 11: 30 am...**_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kari said as she walked in Davis' home with him shutting the door behind them.

"Kari relax Im freaked out too but your making this a bigger deal than what it actually is." Davis said.

"Well Im sorry Motomiya but your not the one having the baby!" Kari shouted holding her head.

Davis came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his chin on her right shoulder kissing her neck.

"Is there anyway I can help relief you." He asked in a hush tone.

"Not if you can overwhelm me with a more powerful emotion." Kari sighed.

"I think I know just the thing."

"Really and whats tha-*GASP!*"

Kari could'nt finish her sentence at Davis snake his right hand under her dress into her panties thrusting his middle finger in and out of her making Kari squirm in his grasp.

"D-Davis! Oh my goh!"

"You did say overwhelm you with a more powerful emotion."

"J-Just make sure *moans* you do it *gasp* i-inside this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Im already pregnant."

"Well then as you wish."

Davis moved his left and loosen the straps on Kari's dress to her shoulders as the dress slid off her body. Kari grabbed her panties on the side and pulled them down so they would slide off her legs and she stepped out of them leaving her naked she then unbuttoned and tugged on Davis' pants as they slid down along with his boxers stepping out of them. Davis stopped the foreplay as he took off his shirt when it was off he pushed Kari against the wall with her hands on the wall as Davis' hands was on her hips and entered her vagina from behind with them both moaning from the sudden feeling.

"S-Shit.." Kari breathed out shaking a little.

"Shit is right.." Davis groaned and started thrusting in and out of Kari as he pressed her against the wall trapping her in place with Kari moaning in plessure from having Davis inside of her as she felt him going out of her and pushing back in with force that tingled her body with each thrust.

"Davis... oh... please... fuck me harder." Kari moaned looking back at him.

"As you wish." Davis grabbed Kari's breast's and began to fondle them furiously with Kari moaned loudly Davis then wiggled his middle and ring fingers playing with her perked up nipples.

"D-Davis! Your... gonna drive... me crazy!" Kari shouted as drool started comming out of both sides of her mouth.

"Well then... Im about... to drive you... insane!" Davis roared as he pulled out of Kari turned her around grabbed her under her thighs lifted her up pushed her against the wall and slammed his cock back into her making Kari shouted in intense plessure.

"DAMN DAVIS!" Kari yelled with Davis pounding into her harder and faster than he did. Davis bit down on the right side of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"DAMN YOURSELF!" Davis muffly shouted with his mouth still on her neck as he felt Kari get tighter around him and it was only making him feel greater going harder inside Kari who felt her inside were on fire. They were so wrapped up into their plessure they did'nt noctice or cared the front door opened.

"So we just have to- Oh my god!"Jun exclaimed as she saw her brother pounding Kari blushing up a storm.

"Jun whats the mat- Whoa!" Matt shouted seeing what she saw.

"Guys what.." Sora started but was interrupted be Kari's screaming.

"Davis! Your dick keeps thrusting in me too hard! Im loosing my mind!" Kari said with her vision getting blurry with unshed tears of plessure as she gripped Davis tighter.

"Well who's fault is that for having a tight pussy?!" Davis said taking his mouth off her neck and kissing her madly with them both moaning loudly.

"What the.." Tai found himself speechless with the sight he was seeing before him Davis and Kari were having sex right infront of him, Sora, Jun, and Matt and they did'nt even seem to care.

"Davis! I-Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum!" Kari wailed breaking the kiss and closing her eyes putting her head against the wall.

"S-Same here! Are you sure you want it inside?!" Davis asked looking deep in her eyes.

"Yes!" She cried.

"Then beg for it!" He growled.

"Please Davis shoot your hot semen inside me!" Kari almost sobbed.

"Well when you say it like that!" Davis increased his thrusts as he went even further into Kari 3 more times untill he exploded inside her sending wave after wave of his cum inside of her as she scream and came afterwards clutching tigher on to Davis as their orgasms ended leaving them both breathing hard and heavy with their combined fluids flowing out of Kari.

"Now that was something." Kari breathed out looking at Davis.

"You got that right." Davis said putting Kari down as she nuzzling on his chest he turned his head looking at the four older kids in the door. "Hey guys." He smiled like everything was normal.

"We gotta go to the bathroom!" Tai and Matt shouted making a beeline for the bathroom with bloody noses.

"I cant believe... You guys just.." Jun said unable to talk with her face still flamming red.

"So you knew we were here? And you did'nt stop?" Sora asked slowly.

"Well to be honest being caught in act only made it more pleasing and hotter." Kari smiled shyly.

"Yeah we did'nt want to stop so we kept going." Davis said.

"Well can you guys at least put some clothes on?" Jun covered her eyes asking pleadingly.

"Sure Jun." Kari said. Just then Tai and Matt came out of the bathroom with toilet tissue in their noses.

"You guys good?" Davis smirked at them they both turned to look at Davis and Kari with pouting looks on their faces. "And did you happen to enjoy the show?" That mad Kari giggled when they turned their heads as their faces were bloody red.

"Well Im gonna go take a shower." Kari looked at Davis.

"I'm gonna get ready to go over Jessica's Store." Davis told her.

"Do you have to?" Kari whinned.

"Sorry babe but someone around here's gotta earn money." Davis kissed Kari on her left cheek as he gathered his clothes got dressed and sprayed himself wth body spray that was in his pocket. "See ya this afternoon." He waved at Kari.

"Bye baby." Kari waved as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Davis I need to talk to you for a moment." Sora following after him as she closed the front door.

"Whats up?" Davis asked turning to her.

"Are you still gonna do that thing?" Sora asked.

"Of course. I've been thinking about it ever since we found out about the baby." He smiled.

"But do you have.."

"Yeah Im pretty sure you'll be surprised with how much I have."

"With how hard you've been pushing yourself I cant be too surprised."

"Well I gotta get going."

"Ok see ya."

"And tell Tai and Matt not to have TOO many wet dreams." Davis snickered leaving.

"That might be hard to do." Sora laughed out waving.

_**...In the Streets...**_

Davis was around the corner to the store until he heard footsteps behind him making him stop in confusion only he came around there which was an alley so he could get to the store faster. He turned his head slightly over so he could get a glance behind him as he saw a familiar figure, but he did'nt fully turn around not wanting to see what he had done to him.

"Takeru." Davis said and sure enough it was Tk that was standing behind him staring like a statue.

"Daisuke." Tk said in the same hollow voice with a hint of anger in it though you really could'nt tell.

"So we're using formal names?"

"It would appear so."

"Been awhile."

"It has."

"How you've been?"

"Like you actually care."

"Takeru of course I care we're friends. I really did'nt want this thing with Kari to hurt you."

"Too late for that. After all you did win."

"Takeru getting Kari's love was'nt a con..!" Davis did'nt get to finished cause when he turned around to face Tk he quickly brought his right forearm up as Tk stabbed him with a knife as blood dripped down. Davis jumped back but Tk was on him as he went to stab him again but grabbed his wrist and flinged it the other way making him let go of the knife, but it did'nt stop Tk as he kneed Davis in the gut with his right knee then uppercutted him under his chin making Davis stumble back as he spitted blood. "What are you doing Takeru?" He growled at him.

"Im going to kill you for all the pain and misery you caused me." Tk said as he walked towards Davis who got ready to defend himself.

"I dont think so." Both Davis and Tk turned to see Jessica and Emily behind him at the end of the alley.

"You better get out of here before we call the police." Emily warned.

Davis turned back to Tk who only stared back at him for 3 minutes before he turned and walked away from them. Davis gripped his right arm in pain as he groaned with the two girls comming behind him.

"You alright Davis?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah Im fine." Davis said.

"Your arm does'nt almost looks like the blade nearly went through it." Emily said inspecting it.

"Come on lets get you inside." Jessica said as they led Davis into the store and into Jessica's office as Emily took care of his arm. "So what are you going do to?" She asked Davis who was sitting on her desk.

"Let it go." Davis simply answered.

"What? After what he did to you?" Emily asked shocked.

"While what he did was wrong and he should be punished, if I told he might go to jail and that'll just make me feel worse not to mention what it would do to his parents and Matt."

"So your just gonna drop the whole thing?" Jessica asked.

"Not entirely. There is one person I do intend to tell. And if Im right it might be just what we need to bring the old Tk back."

"And who's that?" Emily asked finished wrapping around Davis' arm and giving him a blue hoodie to hide his arm.

"You'll have to wait." Davis said getting off the desk as he finished putting on the hoodie.

"Well I talked to the person and its all good to go." Jessica smiled.

"Really?" Davis perked at her.

"Yep in two days." Jessica smiled.

"Oh Davis Im so happy for you!" Emily said hugging him.

"Thanks Em!" Davis chuckled.

"And Im pretty sure Blake will be too when he gets back from his uncle's." She said putting him down.

"Now you better get going and tell Kari." Jessica smirked.

"Right!" Davis said as got towards the door.

"By the way.." Davis turned to look back at Jessica. "When is Kari due?"

"In three weeks." Davis smiled.

"Three weeks?" Emily asked stunned.

"Late pregnancy?" Jessica asked.

"Late pregnancy." Davis said walking out the door.

"Man Kari is so lucky to have a guy like him." Emily pouted crossing her arms.

"Give it a rest Emily." Jessica laughed out.

_**...Back at Davis'...**_

"What's going on again?" Kari asked as Sora and Jun said beside her on the couch.

"We just have a surprise for you." Jun giggled.

"So why did we make Tai and Matt leave?" Kari asked again.

"Just cause." Sora sang.

Kari was really confused about what was going on and was about to ask until Davis came through the door.

"Oh good you two kept her here." He said closing the door walking towards them.

"Kept me for what?" Kari asked a little stunned this was Davis' doing but also curious.

"Well you know how we've been going to and from our places?" Davis asked.

"Yeah?" Kari said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I've been pulling some strings and guess what."

"What?"

"I got us a place of our very own!" Davis smiled.

Kari was silent for awhile until a large smile came on her face as she jumped on Davis putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh Davis this is threat! No! Better! Its fantastic!" She squealed.

"I figured you would love it!" Davis laughed.

"And we'll be helping you move everything that belongs to you two." Jun said.

"Hey where is our place?" Kari asked.

"Its the apartment building between ours. That way if we need anything our parents are'nt too far." Davis said.

"It was a nice plan." Sora said.

"I'm glad you did this Davis. This makes me less nervous about the baby comming in three weeks." Kari smiled.

"Say what?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Three weeks?!" Jun shouted.

"Oopsy." Kari chuckled nervously sweatdropping as Davis chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head sweatdropping.

_**...Two days later that Night...**_

The girls went to Kari's new apartment and decided to throw her a baby shower in honor of the soon to be new born and Kari and Davis getting their own place they laughed, joked, played games, gave Kari presents and stuff she'll need for the baby basically Kari was having the time of her life.

"Oh man this is like so much fun!" Kari laughed sitting on her yellow couch.

"Its nice to see you so happy Kari." Luna smiled in the green chair beside the couch.

"Girl knows she needed it with all the bullshit and drama she's been dealing with." Janet commented from the kitchen counter.

"Aint that the truth." Jun giggled beside her.

"Hey how come Suki is'nt here?" Kari asked.

"Oh she said she had something very important to do." Yolie said leaning on the wall.

"Yeah but she saids she'll bring you a shocking surprise." Mimi said sitting infront of the table infront of the couch.

"I cant help but wonder what is it though." Sora mussed.

_**...At Odaiba Park...**_

Tk was standing infront of the lake looking at the sky lost in his own thoughts he overheard Matt and Jun talking about Davis and Kari's being duo in two weeks and this made him leave and go to the park to think he suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Suki standing there behind him looking at his with an expressionless face.

"What do you want?" He asked turning to face her but Suki said nothing she just stood there looking at him. "What Suki?" He asked again but she still said nothing just when he was about to ask her again Suki tackled him into the lake soaking both of them as Suki grabbed Tk's wrist and slammed them in the shallow water holding him as he tried to break free. "What the hell..!"

"Shut the fuck up Tk!" Suki screamed tears flowing down her face.

"What the-" Tk said shocked but Suki screamed again.

"How could you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"You stabbed Davis two days ago and tried to kill him!"

"Who told-"

"Davis told me and I cant believe you! How could you have even consider doing such a thing?!"

"That bastard ruined my life!"

"No he did'nt you choose to ruin your own life!"

"All because of him! He needs to pay with his life!"

"SAIDS WHO?!"

"SAIDS TAKERU TAKASHI!"

"YOUR NOT TAKERU TAKASHI!"

"YES I AM!"

Suki raised her right hand and punched Tk hard in the face on his left cheek then grabbed his head by the hair cause hit hat fell off when Suki tackled him raised it up as she got off him and made him look at the water.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! IS THAT REALLY TAKERU TAKASHI?!" Suki shouted.

Tk looked at the water to see his reflection and when he did he frozed in place shocked at what he saw it was himself sure but the look in the eyes the evil and vengfull look on his face made him slighty scared.

"THAT IS NOT TAKERU TAKASHI! THE REAL TAKERU TAKASHI WOULD NEVER LOOK LIKE THIS OR HURT HIS FRIENDS! HE'S THE DIGIDESTINED OF HOPE AND AS SUCH HE BRINGS HOPE INTO PEOPLE'S LIVES WITH LOVE AND PASSION! SO I DONT KNOW WHO THIS IMPOSTER IS BUT YOUR NOT HIM!" Suki said eyes closed as tears continued to fall down her face as she sobbed uncontrolably. "I know your hurt for feeling betrayed but dammit think how the others feel, think about Davis and Kari! They blame theirselves every single day of what they did do you, their sorry Tk but you got to understand with you constantly pressuring Kari to date you you were hurting her so of course they lied! But the one thing they told me is that neither one will stop being your friend Tk!"

Tk stayed there letting Suki's words sink in and I really mean SINK IN for what Suki said was right he'd been only thinking about himself when he never took it into consideration of what he was making Davis and Kari feel and looking back on it now he was disgusted and he felt bad he had wronged them and tried to kill Davis. But then he realized Suki this girl aside from the others has tried over and over again to try and make Tk see the light and she never quited, he was glad someone stuck by his side so much even though he acted like a dick. The pain inside Tk slowly started fading and fading until it was replace with a familiar feeling he knew all too well his real feeling the warm kind and gentle feeling and he knew without a doubt.

The REAL Takeru Takashi was finally back.

He turned to Suki and said in a voice full with happy emotion. "Thank you Suki."

Suki gasped and looked at Tk to see him smiling at her she looked into his eyes and saw they were full of life like he was reborn.

"T-Tk." She breathed letting go.

"Thanks for bringing me back." He said as he sat on his butt.

"OH TK!" Suki shouted as she jumped on Tk making him and her fall back in the lake and hugged him hard really squeezing afraid he might let go.

"Ok ok Suki I get it! Can you ease up I cant breathe over here." Tk laughed out.

"Oh my gosh Im sorry!" Suki said letting go of him putting her hands in the lake as Tk raised up on his elbows looking at Suki. "You ok?"

"I am now thanks to you." Tk smiled.

Suki smiled with joy as she leaned forward and kissed Tk who opened his eyes wide in shock. Suki realized what she was doing and pulled back stammering. "I-Im sorry." She blushed looking down.

Tk chuckled as he lifted her chin up with his right finger making her look at him. "Dont be." He said as he kissed her and Suki immediatly kissed back as they got lost in the moment enjoying that sweet kiss of passion, joy, and contempt.

_**... At Jessica's Store...**_

Everyone was cleaning up getting ready to close up in the next fifteen minutes as Blake and Emily were checking the food stocks, Jessica counting money in the cash register, and Davis was sweeping the floor when he finished his phone went off signaling he got as message he reached into his pocket and flipped it to see the message and when he did he dropped the broom then jumped out shouting,

"YEEEEES!" Gaining startled looks from Jessica, Emily, and Blake.

"Dave whoa man!" Blake said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Suki just told me she talked to TK!" Davis shouted barely able to contain his excitement.

"And?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said Tk's back to normal! Good old Tk is back! Wahoo!" Davis yelled doing a backflip getting big smiled from everyone.

"Thats great!" Emily squealed.

"Dude thats awesome!" Blake shouted fistpumping his left fist.

"You must so relieved." Jessica chuckled.

"Relieved?! Im thrilled my good old bud it back! And the best thing is Suki's gonna take him to the baby shower to surprise everyone!" Davis smiled.

"Well then how about you go get the frozen food in the back and store them in the freezer upfront so you can go be apart of it." Jessica giggled at Davis' happy additude.

"You got it!" Davis yelled darting out the store.

"Man Dave's really happy." Blake smirked.

"Well would'nt you he's finally got his friend back." Emily laughed.

"Good for him." Jessica smiled.

Around back as Davis came near the big freezer door beside the back door he could'nt stop smiling at what's about to happen he was finally going to ok with Tk both him and Kari he felt as though things are looking up for him. He was so wrapped up in his happy thoughts he did'nt noticed three dark figures comming behind him as one elbowed Davis in the back of his neck as he gasped in surprise before he fell on the ground knocked out cold as the figure dragged his body away.

_**...Back at the Baby Shower...**_

"TK!" Kari shouted hugging him as tears flowed down her face as did the same with the others girls as they came and hugged him when Suki first came with Tk they were all shocked at worried but when they explained what happend and that Tk was back to normal they could help but hug the little hat wearing boy.

"So your really back this time?" Luna asked as they seperated from him.

"Back for good?" Yolie asked.

"Yep." Tk laughed.

"Thats great." Janet smiled.

"Welcome back Tk." Mimi said.

"I would'nt be back if not for Suki." Tk said grabbing her left hand making her smile.

"Your welcome." Suki said.

"So you really forgive me?" Kari asked.

"Only if you forgive me." Tk said.

"Deal." Kari leaned forward and kissed Tk on his right cheek.

"Hey no kissing my new boyfriend." Suki playfully warned as Kari gave her a playfull raseberry.

"Well things are finally looking up for us." Jun laughed.

"That they are Jun that they are." Sora said but everyone heard knocking at the door.

"Oh I'll get it." Kari said walking to the door to see Jessica with Emily and Blake behind her. "Hi Jessica." Kari smiled but then noticed they all had sad looked on their faces. "W-Whats wrong." Kari asking gaining the attention from the others inside.

"We're sorry Kari." Blake said grimly.

"Sorry? About What?" She asked.

"Its about Davis." Emily said as she looked away on the verge of tears.

"What about Davis?" Kari asked slightly scared with the others comming up behind to to hear.

Jessica looked down then back at Kari as she handed something to Kari making her and the others gasp. In her hands were Davis' cell phone and his GOGGLES for everyone knew there was never a day were Davis was without is goggles Kari looked back up to Jessica who had small tears comming down her face.

"Davis is missing." Jessica said as Kari let tears flow down her face as she felt her heart break in a thousand pieces.

**Got this done quicker than I expected. Anywho hope you liked this chaper for I will give you a sneak preview or preview of the next one.**

"Ugh where am I?" Davis asked as woke up and he saw his wrists were tied to two poles between him.

"Where you belong rat." Someone said.

"We've been looking for five days and have'nt found anything!" Suki screamed crying as Tk holded on to her.

"We'll find Davis promise!" Ken said looking at both Gina and Jack as they nodded.

"Kari are you ok?" Sora asked as she came to her side.

"No! My water just broke!" Kari shouted making Sora freeze in fear.

"Kari your gonna be ok!" Tai shouted as he could do nothing for his little sister as she screamed.

"Davis where are you?!" Tk shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGH!" Davis screamed in intense and unimaginable pain and agony.

**Stay tune, you will not be dissapointed. :O**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What Matters Most

_**...Somewhere in Odaiba that same Night...**_

In a dark room we see Davis layed down on the ground against and surrounded by old rusty walls 2 broken windows on each side and a ladder that led up to a catwalk above him he stirred as he begun to regain conciousness.

"Ugh where am I?" Davis asked as woke up and he saw his wrists were tied to two poles between him.

"Where you belong rat." Someone said.

"Who are you? Show yourself." He said as he looked in the shadow and out came three people of which two were girls and one was a guy. One girl was blonde headed with brown eyes wearing a black tanktop blue shorts and green boots. The other girl was long brown haired blue eyes wearing a green shirt black jeans and brown shoes. And the guy was black haired with green eyes wearing a red shirt covered by a open brown hoodie gray pants and purple nickies.

"Hello rat." Said the brown haired girl.

"Who are you guys?" Davis asked but was kicked in the face by the guy with his right foot as Davis fell on the ground.

"Speak when spoken to loser." The guy said.

"As for who we are Im Alice, the other girl is Eva, and the guy is Dereck." The blonde haired girl said now known as Alice.

"What do you want with me?" Davis asked getting up again but was kicked in the gut by Dereck making him groan in pain.

"What we want is revenge." Alice said.

"Revenge?" Davis asked looking at her holding his gut.

"Yeah revenge for ruining the most perfect couple that has ever exsisted." Eva said.

"Tk and Kari were meant to be together until a scum like you ruined it. You force yourself on to Kari and now she's pregnant with a rat's baby." Dereck said kicking Davis in the face as he fell on his back as he turned his head and spitted out blood as he raised up.

"I-It was Kari's choice to be with me. I didn't nor would I ever force her to do something she would'nt want to do." Davis growled but was struck with a catleprod by Alice and was shocked as he yelled and fell back down slightly twitching from the shock.

"Say whatever you want rat, but here you will get JUST what you deserve." Alice smiled sickly as Davis glared at her.

_**...At the Motomiya's...**_

"Ok thank you Jessica. We'll keep trying." Jack said as he hung up the phone and turned to Gina, Ken, Yolie, Suki, and Tk.

"So?" Gina asked her husband though she already knew the answer.

"Still nothing about Davis." Jack sighed with Gina looking down as the others had sad looks on their faces. Its been offically five days since Davis went missing and everyone had been looking high and low for our fair goggledhead but nobody has'nt found anything which bring us at this Sunday at 12:00pm in the Motomiya Residance.

"I cant take this!" Suki said.

"Suki calm down." Yolie said.

"We've been looking for five days and have'nt found anything!" Suki screamed crying as Tk holded on to her.

"We know we know, its just it seems like we cant get a single led on Davis' whereabouts." Yolie sighed.

"We know for a fact Davis would never leave like this espically with Kari in her condition. So its only right to assume he was kidnapped." Ken said.

"But who in the right mind would kidnap Davis?" Tk asked.

"I wish he was here right now." Yolie sighed covering her face.

"I hope to god he's ok." Suki sobbed.

"So do the rest of us." Tk said.

"We'll find Davis promise!" Ken said looking at both Gina and Jack as they nodded.

"Thank you kids." Jack said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Gina said.

_"I just wonder how much Kari will be able to hold up both phisically and mentally." _Ken thought with worry.

_**...At Davis' and Kari's Apartment...**_

Kari was sitting alone in her room she and Davis shared laying on the bed looking like she just wanted to die, ever since Davis has been missing Kari has been worrying herself to no end thinking about her Davis and where he could be. She hated not knowing where he was and she could'nt do a thing about it she could'nt go look for him cause her Mom, Gina, Jessica, and Mia told her she should stay put cause too much movement could hurt the baby, she could'nt call him cause she had his cell phone, and the police cant do a thing since they have'nt found find a trace of him anywhere. Whoever did this obviously didn't want Davis to be found and this scared Kari what if he was thrown in the middle of the forest with no way to contact anyone, or what if they locked him up somewhere, or what if they killed him. That scared her the most she could'nt imagine a life without Davis espiscially with the baby comming any day now, so here she was laying on the bed almost giving up on her will to live but the only thing that kept her going was the baby and the bear Davis gave her that night they admited they loved each other as she was clutching onto it now looking at it.

"Davis where are you?" Kari asked as she closed her eyes and began crying her heart out again.

_**...At Odaiba Park...**_

"This is fucking ridiculious!" Tai growled as he banged his head againt the tree.

"Thats not gonna help Tai." Joe said sitting on the park bench.

"You wanna be this tree's replacment?! Then shut the hell up?!" Tai roared as he banged his head again.

"Hey Im just..!" Joe said but Janet grabbed his left shoulder making him look at her as she shook her head signaling to not to say anything so he just kept quite.

"I dont know how much longer I can take this." Jun said in her arms as she was sitting infont of the lake with her arms over her knees and head down.

"I wish Davis had his D-3 or D-Terminal on him that way we can track and find him." Mimi sighed as she was sitting infront of tree beside Izzy.

"Too bad he was'nt carrying them Mimi." Izzy said.

"I know thats why Im saying I wish he had them." Mimi said.

"Sora how's Kari doing?" Matt asked who was leaning his back on same tree Tai was on.

"Still the same as before barley talks, or leave that bedroom. She still eats and baths and everything but its like the poor girls lost her soul and is losing her reason to live." Sora said as she was sitting on the same tree Tai and Matt were on with her hands over head as her face was hidden by her knees.

"Poor Kari." Janet whispered looking at the ground.

"Davis.." Jun said looking at the sky as tears were comming down her face.

_**...At the Odiaba Streets...**_

"I appreciate you guys comming with us." Cody said as he and Luna were walking with Jessica, Emily, and Blake behind them.

"Anything for Davis AND Kari." Emily said as she was looking around.

"No doubt man Davis is a friend and I just cant do nothing while my friends MIA=(Missing In Action). Besides work has gotten dull without him." Blake said keeping an eye out.

"Its like Davis was everyone's joy, without him there cant be none." Luna sighed.

"We'll find him Luna, you can bet on that." Cody said.

"But where are you Davis? We all really want you back home." Jessica said as they passed the bay as she looked out in the ocean.

_**...Back at the Unknown...**_

"Aaargh!" Davis growled as he was shocked with the catleprod by Alice then kicked in the gut by Dereck and kicked across the face by Eva as he fell on back on the ground his vest was torn as it layed on the ground his long sleeved shirt was ripped off with only the sleeves on and shorts looked torn and raggedy as well but that was'nt the half of it. He had a cut under his right eye as blood was comming out of it with some looking dried up with a blackeye on his left eye he had mutiple cuts all over his chest torso and back and some were deep in the middle of his chest there was one that was carved by a knife it says in big words, 'I FUCK KARI' on it and it was bloody and the fact he had blood comming out of his right knee were he was cut, his left shin, and both side of his mouth plus there was some comming out of the cut over his left blackeye making him close his eye shut. The three monster have been hurting, cutting, shocking basically to put it short they have been torturing Davis for five days straight and have'nt eased up once except for when they left cause apparently they go to his school and they never feed him, but Davis was still holding out strong he didn't care about eating which was good cause the boy had like nine stomachs. No he was'nt gonna give them the satisfaction of making him weak they were'nt gonna break him there was only one thing on his mind that kept him going from quiting and that was Kari and his baby, but he was starting to wonder if he ever was gonna get out of here and back to them as he rose back up.

"Im impressed he has'nt cracked yet." Eva smiled.

"Gotta give him credit guy has balls." Dereck said draggin his foot across the ground.

"Yeah too bad they got Kari pregnant and tainted the perfect couple." Alice growled as she walk closer to Davis and kneeled down infront of him in his face though his head was down and his hair was covering his eyes. "So Daisuke the Rat where do you want your next hit?" She asked in a sinister tone as Davis rose his head to look at as he glared for a minute before a smirk came across his face.

"How about my left ass cheek?" He asked with malice in his voice. Alice stood up stepped back and slapped Davis hard on the left side of his face as he gave a soft chuckle before looking at Alice again. "Fine.." He said spitting blood to the left before speaking again. " How about right ass cheek?" He asked and Alice slapped him hard on the right side of his face as he turned his head to look at her again. "Ok then how about my gut?" Getting ticked off by his sarcasm she kicked him in the gut with her left foot as he bended over forward groaning. "Wow your just getting a real kick out of this are'nt cha?" He chuckled.

"Enough! Your not amussing!" Alice growled in annoyance.

"Neither are you! You horse humping bitch!" Davis growled in anger as he got a angry look from Alice. Behind her Dereck snorted softly for the commented while Eva was trying really hard not to burst in laughter.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Aliced asked.

"I could be asking the same thing about you." Davis countered.

Alice was about to shock him until her green phone rang making her answer it once she was done she hung up and faced Dereck and Eva. "We gotta go." She said getting nods from Dereck and Eva as she turned around and shocked Davis one more time making him yell as he fell on his chest. "Be good rat." And with the that the three left leaving and beaten and bleeding Davis alone as he turned his head looking out the window into the sky thinking about one person.

"Kari..." Davis said as he dropped his head and passed out.

_**...Back with Kari...**_

It was now 7:00 pm Sora and Tai decided to comfort Kari in all the mess she's been in so while Tai is in the kitchen getting something to drink Sora is with Kari in her room sitting on the bed as Kari was still laying down trying to get her to talk.

"Kari you wanna go out and watch a movie?" Sora asked.

No response.

"How about we go to the mall?"

No response.

"You wanna get something to eat."

No response.

Sora sighed giving up on trying to get Kari to move she just didn't know what to do and she hated seeing her 'little sister' like this.

"Kari we'll find him and bring him back to you before you know it." Sora said.

As soon as she said that Kari sat straight up and gasped as she grabbed her stomach with her left hand as she still holded on to the bear with her right hand.

"Kari are you ok?" Sora asked as she came to her side.

"No! My water just broke!" Kari shouted making Sora freeze in fear.

"Oh my... TAI!" Sora shouted as Tai bursted through the door.

"What is it!" Tai asked in worry.

"Kari's water just broke!" Sora shouted as Tai's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Shit! I'll go call the parents!" Tai said running out of room.

"Dont worry Kari we'll get you to the hospital." Sora said trying to soothe her.

"This cant be happening. Not now." Kari cried in as he was holding on to her stomach in pain.

_**...With the Younger Kids...**_

"Ok well thanks for checking out Emily. We'll report if we find anything." Yolie said as she hung up the phone and turned to Tk. "Still nothing."

"Man this is some bullshit." Tk groaned in annoyance.

"We just have to stay positive." Luna said trying to brighten up their spirites.

"Yeah and hope nothing else bad happends." Suki said as Ken's cell phone rang as he answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Tai, hows.." Ken trailed off as Tai told him something that made Ken stop breathing for a moment as the others saw this before he spoke again. "Ok we're on our way!" He said hanging up.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Its Kari her water just broke!" Ken told them as they gasped. "We gotta get to the hospital!" And with than Ken ran off with Yolie, Tk, Suki, Cody, and Luna right behind him.

_**...At the Hospital...**_

As Yuuko ran down the hall wheeling Kari in a wheelchair with Susumu, Gina, Jack, Sora, Jun, and Tai around her said girl was groaning and screaming in pain.

"Kari your gonna be ok!" Tai shouted as he could nothing for his little sister as she screamed.

"Lets hope!" Jun said as they kept running.

"Over here!" Mia shouted gaining their attantion as they came in a room.

"How is she?" Sora asked.

"We'll she's in labor right now, so I'd say in two to three hours." Mia said as Susumu and Jack layed Kari on the bed. "Im gonna need help getting the gown on her." She said facing Yuuko and Gina.

_**...An hour later...**_

"Ok she's stable for now but I dont know how long she'll be able to hold." Mia told them,

"Kari!" Everyone looked to see Ken, Tk, Cody, Yolie, Suki, and Luna in the doorway.

"You ok?" Tk asked as they all walked in.

"Well despite the fact Im in labor, my baby is on its way, and the fact the father is still missing Im just peachy!" Kari seethed grinding her teeth.

"Sorry standard question." Tk said scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"So how long you got?" Suki asked.

"She has an hour left." Sora said.

"This is so unfair." Kari cried as tears fell down her cheeks but then she screamed and bended over clutching on her stomach.

"Kari whats wrong?!" Yolie asked.

"The pain is back and its doubled for some reason!" Kari groaned.

"That means the baby's comming ahead of time! I'll go get Doctor Wang!" Mia said running out the room.

"No I dont want this!" Kari cried.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I want Davis to be here when the baby comes! I want Davis to see the birth of our child together!" Kari sobbed in her hands as everyone was sad for her and what was happening. "Fate is really not on my side!"

"Thats it!" Ken shouted as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going Ken?" Tai asked.

"Im going out to find Davis and bring him back! There's no way Im gonna let me best friend miss his child's birth!" Ken said stopping in the doorway.

"Count me in too!" Tk and Cody said.

"Us three." Yolie, Suki, and Luna said as they all ran out the room and into the street aiming to find their friend at all costs.

_"God I hope they find him." _Sora thought.

_**...Back with Davis...**_

_"Come on Davis keep trying!" _Davis struggled trying to break free from the ropes tied to his hands again but they were really tight. As he stopped to catch his breathe he heard a door opening in the dark as he looked up and saw Alice, Dereck, and Eva walk in except Eva was carrying a tank of gasoline.

"Well this is your lucky day rat." Dereck chuckled.

"Why's that?" Davis asked.

"Cause this is your last day being in here." Eva smiled.

"Really?" Davis asked suspiciously.

"Yep cause this is where we end your existence." Alice said as Eva began pouring the gasoline all over the floor, wall, and splashed some on Davis.

"You people are fucking insane!" Davis shouted.

"Says the guy about to be roasted alive." Dereck said taking out a lighter lit it and tossed it behind him as it fell in the gasoline lighting it up as flames appeared and slowly spreaded from the wall to the floor.

"We love to stay but we have lives to get back to unlike you." Eva said tossing the empty tank aside.

"But look at it this way, you'll be going where you belong after this. In hell." Alice said before shocking Davis as the pain was doubled cause of the gas on him.

"You wont get away with this." Davis growled with some smoke comming off his body.

"Looks like we just did." Alice said turning aorund dropping the catleprod as she, Dereck, and Eva walked out leaving Davis to his burning death.

"This does not look good." Davis whispered.

_**...With the Gang...**_

Our group was running in the dark night streets of way Downtown Odaiba desperetly trying to find their friend.

"Davis where are you?!" Tk shouted.

"Come on Davis answer us!" Yolie shouted.

"Man its been 20 mintues and still nothing." Luna panted.

"We gotta keep trying! For Kari! And for Davis!" Cody yelled.

"Come on Davis.." Suki whispered as the group stopped around a corner of a building.

"Give us a sign buddy." Ken said looking around.

_**...With Davis...**_

The flames were getting bigger and bigger with each passing second as the roof above Davis' head started to break down with burning peices falling. The flames slowly made it to Davis who was standing as some got on his arms chest and left leg and it was slowly burning away at his flesh he kept his mouth shut cause he didn't want to scream he didn't want to yell but it was getting harder and harder for him. As he felt some of the burning metal that fell from the catwalk land on his back he just could'nt hold it in anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGH!" Davis screamed in intense and unimaginable pain and agony.

_**...Back with the Gang...**_

"?!" Ken and Suki stopped in their tracks as the others stopped and looked behind them to see them stop.

"Whats wrong?" Luna asked.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Suki asked.

"Hear what?" Yolie asked confused.

"I could've sworn I heard somthing." Ken mussed.

"Maybe you thought you did?" Tk guessed.

"No I know for a fact I heard something." Suki said.

"Whats that?" Cody asked pointing to the right as everyone looked and saw far away a orange-like light away from them.

"Who knows." Yolie said but Ken and Suki got a feeling comming from that light and dashed towards it.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Luna asked them but they kept on running.

"Lets follow them." Tk said as the others gained in hot pursuit after Ken and Suki, when the gang stopped they saw a old abandon werehouse on the dock of a bay on fire as flames could be seen comming out of the broken windows as smoke was comming off it.

"Well at least we know what the light was." Yolie said.

"Yeah but why.." Cody didn't get to finish as they heard a scream comming from inside the werehouse.

"RAAAAARRRRGGH!" When they heard the scream they all froze with fear and horror as they recognize the voice.

"Thats Davis!" Suki shouted.

"He's inside!" Tk yelled.

"Come on!" Ken roared as they all made a beeline for the door. Yolie grabbed the handle with her right hand only to retract her hand as it got burned.

"Damn its hot!" Yolie growled waving her hand off.

"Fuck this!" Ken shouted as he and Tk charged and rammed the door down as it fell on the floor knocking flames out the way as they walked in tp try and find their friend. "Davis where are you?!" Ken shouted cupping his mouth when they heard a groaning noise comming from the front they made their way towards it to find Davis still tied up, but when they saw him and the condition he was in everyong had different reactions. Luna covered her face and buried herself in Cody's chest as he looked away, Yolie covered her mouth with her burnt hand and her gut with her other hand and turned her head as tears came out of her eyes, Tk turned bended over and threw up at the sight, Suki fell on her knee's horrifyed at the way her 'brother' looked, and Ken just stood there shocked to core unable to believe this is his best friend that was infront of him. "My god.." He breathed.

Hearing something Davis raised his head and saw his friends infront of him looking shocked and horrifyed and all he could do was give a small chuckle as they all regained their senses and look at him. "Sorry about... the place... I would've invited you in... but its a mess." He breathed slowly due to the smoke getting in his body.

"Get him loose now!" Ken said as he and Yolie got to his sides as Tk and Suki took out knives in their pockets and the the ropes freeing Davis as Ken and Yolie putted his arms over their shoulders and walked out of the burning building when they were clear they leaned Davis against the wall of a building as he regained his building.

"Davis are you ok?" Yolie asked worriedly.

"Im fine Yolie a bit banged up, bloody, and slightly burnt but Im fine." Davis groaned rising up.

"Who did this to you?" Luna asked.

"And why would they do this to you anyway?" Cody asked.

"Its was two girls and a guy named Alice, Eva, and Dereck." Davis answered.

"What?! They did this?!" Suki asked.

"You know them?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah from my biology class at school." Suki said.

"As for why they did this, lets just say they were Tk and Kari supporters." Davis coughed.

"Great and I thought convincing people enough I was ok with Davis and Kari together now this." Tk muttered shaking his head.

"Speaking of Kari, how is she?" Davis asked making everyone go quite with how quick the situation was changed.

"Oh now this is so a bad time to bring that up." Yolie said pressing her fingers together nervously.

"Um well..." Luna and Suki trailed off.

"This probably wont end well.." Cody and Tk sweatdropped.

"What? What is it?" Davis asked.

"Um Davis.. Kari's in labor and on her way to having the baby." Ken said.

All was quite for a few seconds before Davis rose up wincing in pain.

"She's having the baby now?!" He exclaimed.

"Yep." Ken said.

"I gotta get to her!" Davis said as he took off running with the others following.

"But Davis your injured!" Yolie said.

"Fuck that Kari needs me now more than ever! And so does our child!" Davis shouted running faster.

_**...Back at the Hospital...**_

Kari was screaming and groaning her head off with the pain she was dealing with its been 40 mintues since she's last seen Ken and the others and she was really trying to hold on but it was slowly slipping.

"She cant wait anymore, we need to deliver the baby now." Doctor Wang said.

"Im sorry to say he's right we have to start." Mia said solemly.

"Ok then." Yuuko sighed.

"If we have to." Gina muttered.

Tai, Sora, and Jun just looked at the ground defeated knowing anything they said would be pointless. And Kari was crying for what was about to haappen just when she was about to give they all heard a comotion comming from outside.

"Oh my god!"

"You need a room for medical care!"

"Outta my way!"

"You cant go in there!"

"Wait a sec!"

Was all they heard outside the closed by until it opened and everyone in the room gasped and was stunned by what they saw, Doctor Wang and Mia looked horrifyed, Jack, Susumu, Gina, and Yuuko felt they were gonna puke at the sight, Tai, Sora, and Jun were shocked by what they were seeing, but as for Kari she was stunned but above all she was happy as tears of joy floaded down her face. In the doorway stood Davis as he had his right hand against the frame huffing and puffing as he looked at Kari and smiled.

"Hey Kari baby, sorry Im late." He said as he walked in but a nurse came behind him.

"Wait you cant go in there!" She said.

"My girlfriend is having my baby I think I can come in here!" Davis shouted looking at her.

"But in your condition you need to be healed!" The nurse said.

"I can worry about me later! Right now Kari's more important!" Davis said going to Kari's right and taking her hand in his.

"You might was well give up." Jack chuckled.

"Yes my son can be quite stubborn when he want to be." Gina smiled.

"Oh alright." The nursed said sighing in defeat as she left.

"W-Well now that Davis is here I guess we can begin." Doctor Wang said.

"Davis your actually here.." Kari whispered still smiling with tears comming out.

"I would'nt miss this for the world." Davis smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Fate of following your Heart

"AAAAAUGH!" Kari groaned out.

"Your doing great Kari just hold on." Davis encouraged.

"Im trying but its hard." Kari said. She had been trying to push the baby out which was not an easy job for 30 minutes and the longer it was taking the more pain Kari had to endure.

"Dont worry we're almost there." Doctor Wang said between her legs as Tai and Sora were at his sides.

"It'll be over soon." Mia said dabbing Kari's head with a rag

"Yeah I just want this to- AAAAAH! SHIT!" Kari screamed as she kicked up her legs and accidentaly kicked Tai in his right eye making yelp in pain and fall down.

"You ok Tai?" Sora asked him as he got up holding it.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how much this hurts." Tai commented but everyone looked at him with a 'Really, are you stupid' kinda look. "S-Sorry." He muttered realizing his little sister was in worser pain than he was.

"UUGH!" Kari groaned pushing as she was Doctor Wang saw the head of the baby.

"Your doing great I can see the head keep going." He said.

"Im trying." Kari cried out. She then felt Davis squeeze her hand making her look at him.

"Remember what we did when we admitted we loved each other?" Davis asked her and Kari immediatly got on what he was implying.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked concerned knowing it was gonna be WAY worse than last time for him.

"You need it." He said as he kissed her as she screamed in his mouth pushing as she was pushing she bit down on Davis' lower lip drawing out blood but they still held the're kiss.

"I would'nt be able to handle that." Tai said.

"Me niether." Sora admitted.

_"Yeah but this kid is showing he's willing to anything for her. You dont see kids like him espicially his age acting like this." _Doctor Wang thought.

Kari took one last breath and screaming loudly in Davis' mouth clutching on his hand really hard until,

"Waaaah!"

The sound of something crying made them break their kiss as they looked at Doctor Wang who was wrapping something in a white blanket.

"Congradulations you two... its a girl." He said giving the baby to Kari as she look at her new baby girl. She was light skinned like a fusion of Davis and Kari's skin she had like raseberry like hair and the cutest face you could see on a baby.

"Our own baby girl." Kari breathed as tears fell from her face.

"You did great sweety." Davis said as he kissed her cheek then looked at his daughter. "Welcome to earth, we're your parents." He said gesturing to him and Kari with his right hand as the baby opened her eyes revealing them to be maroon also fusion of Davis and Kari's eyes as she looked at them. When she saw Davis she started crying and wailing making Davis and Kari chuckle.

"I think she wants to know what happend to her father." Kari smiled.

"Well your daddy got a little banged up, but Im fine." Davis smiled poking the baby's left cheek making her stop crying as she looked at him giggled then grabbed his finger with her small hands.

"She's beautiful guys." Sora smiled.

"Yeah you two should be proud." Tai said smiling.

"So what's her name?" Mia asked them as they looked at looked at the baby, of course just by looking at her Davis and Kari already knew what to name her.

"Daniela Motomiya." They both said as the baby giggled more as if saving she approves of that name.

"Little Daniela. Perfect." Mia smiled.

"Well now that that's done, why dont we take care of you Davis." Doctor Wang gesturing to Davis' beaten up state.

"Yeah definatly want to get rid of this." Davis said pointing to his 'I FUCK KARI' scar on his chest.

"Well then lets go." Doctor Wang said heading to the door.

"Right." Kari groaned as she got off the bed and stood beside Davis.

"Kari you cant go anywhere you need to rest." Sora said.

"No way if Davis can stand by my side while I was giving birth beatend up, then I can stand by his while he's getting healed. Me and Daniela." Kari said.

"Might as well quite while your ahead she's just as stubborn as Davis is." Tai chuckled shaking his head.

"Well then come on you three." Doctor Wang smiled as they walked out to get Davis a room.

_**...3 hours later In the Hospital Lounge...**_

"So he was kidnapped and tortured?" Jun growled in anger clutching her fists as she along with Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Janet, and both Kamiya and Motomiya parents were was told of what happend with Davis by Ken, Yolie, Tk, Suki, Cody, and Luna as he told them.

"I cant believe this." Matt muttered as the older Digidestined, Jun, and Janet were sitting in chairs as the parents were on a love seat with the younger Digidestined, Suki, and Luna standing infron of them.

"Yeah and trust me if you saw him you would'nt have been able to handle it." Suki said shuddering remembering the site of Davis before they rescued him.

"Trust me Jun you would'nt have." Jack said.

"We certainly could'nt." Gina sighed.

"So what do you plan on doing about them?" Joe asked.

"Davis said nothing until everything settles down." Tk said.

"I dont see why, those assholes should get a major beating for what they did to Davis. And to Kari for pratically making her worry to death." Janet growled.

"I feel the same way believe me, but if Davis said to wait then we will." Ken said.

"I agree with Ken, after all he is very loyal to Davis." Izzy said.

"So how do you think they're doing?" Mimi asked.

"Why dont you ask?" They all turned to see Davis wearing a dark blue t-shirt with his face all healed with his scars slightly showing with Kari beside him who had Daniela in her arms as Tai and Sora were behind them.

"Meet our new daughter everyone." Kari said as everyone gathered around to meet the new addition to the family.

_**...Later that Night in Davis and Kari's Apartment...**_

"There you go Daniela." Kari putted her sleeping daughter in the crib covering her in a light blue purplish blanket looking at her as she slept peacfully before walking out the room and closing the door. She was walking towards the living room but stopped at the open bathroom door seeing Davis stand infront of the mirror with his shirt off looking over his body as the scars on his body were stitched up as you could barely see them even the 'I FUCK KARI' scar was barley seen on his chest.

"Hey there." Kari said gaining his attention as Davis turned to her with Kari walking up to him as she put her hands on his chest. "Still cant believe this happend to you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Its alright Kari the hard stuff is over." Davis said grabbing her shoulders.

"Not until that bitch Alice pays."

"Dont worry she will along with her lapdogs Dereck and Eva."

"I missed you Davis."

"I missed you too Kari."

They lean forward and kissed holding each other tightly not wanting to let go.

_**...Next day at the Park...**_

"Now this feels good, we finally rid the world of that rat." Alice sighed as she, Dereck, and Eva were laying on the grass looking up in the sky.

"Tell me about it I wanted to barf everytime I saw him." Dereck chuckled.

"Well at least we'll never have to worry about Daisuke Motomiya ever again." Eva giggled.

"What miss me already?" Alice, Dereck, and Eva gasped sat up and turned around to see Davis standing there in his regular clothes.

"What?!" Eva asked.

"No way!" Dereck shouted.

"How the hell did you get out of there?!" Alice roared with her anger rising.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy?" Davis smirked.

"Does'nt matter we'll just kidnap you again!" Dereck chuckled.

"And torture you way worse!" Eva smiled.

"And this time we'll make sure to kill you." Alice snickered.

"Busted." Someone behind a tree said as the person walked out revealing to be Izzy as he was holding a tape recorder. "Got your whole confession on tape." He said as Tai, Sora, Matt, Jun, Mimi, Joe, Janet, Ken, Yolie, Kari, Tk, Suki, Cody, Luna, and both Kamiya and Motomiya parents basically everyone came out of their hiding places.

"I dont believe this." Eva said in shock.

"A set up." Dereck growled.

"You tricked us!" Alice shouted.

"Yes I did." Davis smiled crossing his arms.

"And now I can return the favor of what you fuckheads did to my Davis!" Kari gritted punching her left fist in her right hand.

"And us." Ken and Suki growled as all three tackled Alice, Dereck, and Eva on the ground at Suki started beating the shit out of Eva as he punched her in the face left and right and punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. Suki then grabbed Eva's shirt lifted her up and slammed her in the water knowing her out.

"Ooooh shit!" Jun, Janet, Mimi, Yolie, and Luna said.

"Remind me never to get her mad." Tk muttered.

Ken punched Dereck in the face as he tried to hit Ken back but he ducked kicked Dereck in the gut making him bend over as Ken uppercutted him and then punched him HARD in the nuts as he fell on his knees as Ken got behind him and kicked Dereck behind his head knocking him out too.

"Ouch!" Matt, Joe, Izzy, Tk, and Cody flinched.

"You would really choose him over Tk?! We did this for you!" Alice grunted as she and Kari were holding each others punches.

"Well then here's my respect. Stay!" Kari grunted as she kneed Alice in the gut. "Outta!" She punched her in the face with her left fist. "My!" Kari backicked her across the face with her right foot. "LIFE!" She uppercutted Alice off the ground sending her up in the air and fall against a tree.

"DAAAAAAAMN!" Tai, Sora, Yuuko, Susumu, Gina, and Jack exclaimed.

"Thats my girl." Davis laughed walking to her.

"Only yours." Kari giggled as they kissed.

"I've contacted the police they'll be here soon." Izzy said.

"Good." Davis said as Gina gave his daughter to him. "Cause we are going home." He said as he and Kari walked off to their home.

_**...2 days later with the New Family...**_

Davis wearing his new clothes a tight blue shirt black pants and white nikes was in the kitchen making breakfast while Kari wearing her new clothes a pink vest purple skirt that goes to her shins and yellow tennis shoes was breast feeding Daniela who's wearing light purple baby footies on the couch.

"I still cant believe you decided to take up breast feeding." Davis chuckled placing the eggs on the counter.

"Well I figured we could try something new. Besides some of this is for you too." Kari smiled at him.

"Why thank you deary." Davis smiled as they both laughed. Davis came to the couch with two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast sitting beside Kari.

"So enjoying your days off?" Kari asked taking her left nipple out Daniela's mouth and fixing her vest.

"You know it. This makes all the hardships we've endure worth it." Davis said as he tickled Daniela making her giggle.

"I know what you mean." Kari chuckled. After they ate their breakfast the family were sitting on the couch with Kari still having Daniela in her arms laying her head on Davis' right shoulder watching tv about kids fighting adult evils called 'Codename Kids Next Door', they just stayed like that for 20 minutes until someone knocked on the door.

"Its open!" Davis shouted.

The door opened and Tai, Matt, Sora, and Jun walked in.

"Hey guys."Tai said.

"Hey." They greeted.

"And hows my little niece today?" Jun asked tickling Daniela's right cheek.

"You know always good." Kari said.

"Its nice to see you guys finally able to relax." Sora said ruffling Davis' hair.

"Tell me about it." Davis chuckled.

"Hey you guys got anything to drink?" Matt asked.

"Yeah in the fridge." Davis said but then his phone rang so he answered it talked to someone for a few seconds then hung up, "I gotta get to Jessica's. She has some kind of surprise for me." He said getting up.

"Ok baby see you in a few." Kari waved at him as he went out the door. "That reminds me I gotta go somewhere real quick. Can you guys watch Daniela for awhile?" Kari asked handing her sleeping daughter to Sora.

"Sure." Sora said as she and Jun waved to Kari as she left.

"Ah man thats good." Tai said as he and Matt were drinking milk.

"They must've put something in here." Matt said taking another sip when Sora and Jun saw what they were doing they could help but snort their giggles. "What?" Matt asked.

"What's got you two all giggley?" Tai asked drinking the milk.

"You guys are drinking Kari's breast milk." Sora and Jun smiled as Tai and Matt's eyes went wide and they spitted out the milk making the girls laugh harder.

_**...At Jessica's Store...**_

"Hey guys." Davis said greeting Jessica, Emily, and Blake as they were standing infront of the counter.

"Yo there bud." Blake smiled.

"So what's the big surprise?" Davis asked.

"Well we got a new member working with us, and we wanted you to meet them." Emily giggled.

"Ok then." Davis said not minding he was gonna work with someone knew.

"You can come out now!" Jessica yelled as her office door opened showing it was Kari who came out.

"Kari?!" Davis gawked out completely shocked.

"Yep I decided to work were you are." Kari giggled as she stood infront of Davis.

"But what about your school work?" He asked.

"I decided to drop out of school." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Because if didn't seem fair for me to be in school while your were'nt there believe that was torture enough."

"But what about your dream on becomming a Kindergarden Teacher?"

"If your willing to give up your dream for me then Im willing to do the same."

Davis just smiled at Kari as he walked towards his girl and kissed her full on the lips with his arms wrapping around her back with her arms wrapping around his neck as Jessica, Blake, and Emily were smilling at the happy couple.

_**...5 Years Later...**_

"Mom, Dad come on wake up!" A 5 year old Daniela whinned as she was jumping up and down with her long raseberry hair flowing as she was bare footed wearing a light purple dress with her maroon eyes shinning with a pout.

"Your daughter is awake." Kari giggled as she and Davis slowly woke up which both were 18 now still wearing their clothes they started a family in except Kari's hair was long going all the way to her butt.

"You mean our daughter." Davis chuckled as he picked up Daniela and putted her on his right shoulder as they walked in the living room. It was christmas morning and the Motomiya family cause Davis proposed to Kari a year after they had their baby were celebrating the fifth year they have been together, it reminded Davis and Kari of the hardships they faced but seeing this, Daniela and having each other made it all seem worth while as they sat under the tree with only three presents under it.

"So can we open our presents now? I want you both to see what I got you." Daniela gushed as she gave her mother a pink box and her father a blue box.

"Ok sweety, but are you sure you only wanted one present?" Kari asked giving her daughter a light purple box.

"Im sure, after all as long as I got my Mommy and my Daddy what more could I want." Daniela said smiling with her eyes closed.

"My selfless little girl." Davis smiled as he open his box and saw a gold headband that looked like the one Tai wore when he first became a Digidestined as he took off his signature goggled put the headband on and placed the goggles back on. "Thanks sweety." He smiled at her.

Kari opended her box to see a pink hair bow as she put her hair in a pony tail and wrapped the bow in place. "I see you wanted mommies hair to be taken care of." Kari giggled at her daughter.

"Yep. Of course Mommy looks better either way." Daniela said as she opened her box and gasped to see a pair of purple goggles that looked like Davis' except the lens were yellow as she putted it around her head. "You finally got me goggles!" Daniela squealed jumping up and down.

"Well yeah I figured you would like it. That and so you dont keep secretly taking mine." Davis smirked as Daniela blushed in embarrassment scratching the back of her head with her right hand.

"Hehe sorry Daddy." Daniela chuckled.

"Ease up on her Davis." Kari laughed as she remebered all the time they had caught her wearing Davis' goggles.

"I'll try to." Davis singsonged as they all went into a laughing fit until they heard a knock on the front door making the family look at each other confused.

"Wonder who that could be?" Davis asked as he got up walked towards the door and opened it to get a shocking surprise. "Veemon, Gatomon!" And sure enough said Digimon were standing infront of the door with smiles on their faces as he scooped them both up in his arms.

"Oh my gosh hey!" Kari said as she got up and hugged them too, as they putted Veemon and Gatomon down as Daniela who walked towards them.

"We got done taking care of the problem and Gennai let us come back." Veemon said.

"Yeah also fair tip its been 5 months in the Digital World while 5 years here." Gatomon said answering their silent question as they both noticed Daniela.

"So your Veemon and Gatomon they told me so much about! Wow your everything they said you were!" Daniela smiled.

"Hello." Gatomon waved at her smiling.

"Hey Davis who this?" Veemon asked looking at him and pointing at the girl.

"Thats Daniela." Davis smiled.

"Mine and Davis' child." Kari smiled as Veemon and Gatomon looked at them with wide eyes stunned but then smiled at them both.

"Well its about time you two finally admitted you loved each other." Gatomon said crossing her arms.

"Yeah you two were making it plainly obvious, but I didn't except you to have a kid, but live does work in strange ways." Veemon said hands behind his head.

"That they do." Kari giggled.

"I can tell we'll get along just fine! Having two Digimon here is going to be fun." Daniela said.

"Actually four Digimon." Gatomon said confusing Davis, Kari, and Daniela.

"What do mean?" Davis asked.

"You guys can come in." Veemon said as he turned to the still opened door as two Digimon walked in one looked like a small light purple dragon with blue eyes, a red vest, small yellow wings on the back, a white X on its head and hammer at the end of the tail and the other looking like a Salamon except it's fur was blue, the Holy Ring around its neck was white, a yellow V on it's head, its tail and ears were like Veemon's and it had purple eyes. "Davis, Kari, Daniela meet Gumdramon and VeeSalamon." Veemon said.

"Our son and daughter." Gatomon smiled and it was Davis and Kari's turn for their eyes to go wide.

"Your kids?" Kari said stunned but the smiled at them.

"Dang Veemon." Davis chuckled as he and Veemon ponded fists.

"Nice to finally meet our parents partners." Gumdramon as he shook Davis' as he bended down.

"Its like we're a big happy family." VeeSalamon giggled as Kari rubbed her head.

"No we ARE a family." Kari giggled.

"Hi Im Daniela." She said walking towards Gumdramon and VeeSalamon as the three engaged in talking.

"Its great you guys came back and on christmas." Kari said looking at Gatomon.

"Tell me about it." Gatomon said looking at her.

"I fail to see this christmas get any better." Veemon said.

No soon does he say that a white orb cames infront of Daniela as it shots two beams of white light at Gumdramon and VeeSalamon then faded as the orb shrunk till it was a light purple D-3 with white grips that landed in Daniela's hands.

"I think it just did." Davis chuckled as the stunned expression's on the three kids faces.

"Am I a Digidestined?" Daniela asked looking at her parents as they nodded their heads.

"That right sweety, and you have two Digimon for the price of one." Kari said.

"This is so cool!" Daniela gushed.

"Yeah!" Gumdramon and VeeSalamon agreed as they hugged each other laughing at their parents looked at one another and chuckled.

"Hey how about a big family photo?" Gatomon asked everyone, liking the idea they all got infront of the tree as Davis setted up the camera, set it on a timer a went to the family as Davis sat down with Kari sitting down beside him as they place Daniela between them. Veemon and Gatmon sat side by side with Gumdramon sitting on his mother's lap as VeeSalamon was in her fathers.

"Everyone say family." Davis said.

"Family!" Everyone said as the camera took the picture of the two families making the photo their christmas family photo signaling that they were one big happy family.

**And there you have it folks! I hope you loved this story, and Happy New Year 2013!**


End file.
